The England Diaries
by MissKirei
Summary: The Epilogue: Misaki cracked her knuckles as a purple aura surrounded her and her hair started flowing in a demonic aura. Her eyes turned red and the room's temperature dropped down "I told you both to be respectful to each other, didn't I?" She held the both fully grown up men by the collars and the next thing they knew, Takumi and Shintani were sitting outside on the road.
1. Chapter 1

**The England Diaries**

 **By- MissKireiUchiha**

 **A.N: As promised, I've posted the short story first. Others may soon be updated and posted too. *wink* Thank you all for the support. Tell me what you think about this chapter, according to the response, the chapter update will soon follow. I love you guys.**

 **Chapter One: Those fancy English trains with private coaches**

"Are you serious, Usui?!" Misaki exclaimed in happiness as she closed her suitcase after putting all of her clothes inside. The blond man standing in front of her merely smiled at her childish face, and then he decided to tease her "I didn't know Misa Chan liked trains so much"

"I don't!" she protested "The trains here are different than the ones I've been on, so I'm just curious!" she sent him a distasteful look sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Yes, Yes, Anything for you" he nodded his head like a puppet, with a sheepish smile and Misaki smiled discreetly which failed to go unnoticed by the blond.

The conversation between the young –recently—married couple came to a halt as soon as there was a knock on the large mahogany door that belonged to their bedroom on the second floor on the eastern part of the large Raven Castle. Yes, the young couple had come to visit the Duke, Takumi's grandfather. Misaki had a week off from her work and Takumi was more than happy, since they didn't get much time to spend with each other. They were married six months now and Misaki still turned red when Takumi kissed her in public.

Misaki got up and opened the door for her visitor, it was their maid. "Mrs. Walker, you should have just told me to come inside" She said as she placed a small basket of chocolates on the table "A gift from Sir Gerard" She spoke with a smile, another maid followed and kept a tray of fruits on the table "The car is ready downstairs"

"Thank you" Misaki said with a smile and the maids left soon after.

"Usui, we're going to be LATE!" Misaki shrieked as she paced the bedroom with a phone in hand. The luggage was sent downstairs ten minutes ago. She glared at her annoying husband, who was slumped on his sofa chair by the large window overlooking the gardens, eating grapes. Said man replied in a small "Mhm" lazily.

"The train is right on time! We have thirty minutes to reach the station!" Misaki panicked, which managed to amuse Takumi, who chuckled. She stomped her way towards Takumi, and stood between him and the window with a hand on her hip, she glared at him—still clad in yoga pants and a grey T-shirt, he smiled as he popped another grape in his mouth.

"It's FIVE THIRTY PM ALREADY" She scowled when her yelling probably alerted the entire Castle except her stupid and annoying husband. She face palmed in defeat "When will you get ready?"

"Just in a few minutes" He mumbled and pulled her towards him, Misaki ended up in his lap, he cradled her head as if she was some sort of puppy and caressed her short hair soothingly "Hush little Misa, don't you fret now"

Misaki's face reddened as she looked at him angrily, _that pervert_ , "You have five minutes to get ready or I'll leave you right here where you can start getting reacquainted with the couch AND your _hands_ " she threatened and it seemed to work.

"Ouch" Takumi said with a flinch as he shoved a few grapes in her mouth and stood up "As cruel as ever, you'd really do that to me?" He pouted with a sad puppy smile.

Misaki coughed and patted her chest, she sat up breathing heavily "Try me, your jerk!" she narrowed her eyes and started yelling again "What if I choked!? You asshole!"

"Then I would have used CPR on my lovely wife, being the reliable doctor than I am" he said as he walked inside the bathroom "And you shouldn't abuse your husband like that, Misa Chan" he chuckled as he closed the door behind him.

Misaki drank a glass of water and ran a hand through her pixie cut hair "What am I gonna do with you, Perverted Alien?" she mumbled, unaware of the smile that crept up her face.

"Takumi I swear if you take ONE MORE MINUTE dolling up like a pretty girl I'm gonna—" Misaki turned red as soon as she opened the closet door, the scent of him and his expensive cologne mixed with the soap invaded her senses, Takumi looked at her sinfully with a dangerous smile.

"My name sounds so good coming from your mouth" he said dreamily, "and I just took a shower" he smiled.

Misaki blushed red, he was clad in only pants and was currently searching for a shirt, his hair—messy and dripping with cold water, seemed to be pushed back by his fingers when they must have cascaded down and messed up his eyesight. She grabbed a crisp white shirt which Takumi just couldn't seem to find and threw it in his face.

"Thanks" he gave her a boyish grin. He lifted up his arm which flew straight into the sleeve of the shirt; the flex of his hard earned muscles always distracted Misaki, she blushed red and stepped right out of the dammed stuffy closet "Wh-Whatever!" and she ran out.

A chuckle was heard and Misaki turned purple from red. Her sight went to her wrist watch and she gasped in horror, they had wasted another ten minutes. She grabbed her sling bag and her iPhone.

"Leaving without me?" A voice made her turn around, Takumi looked at her with a smile. He wore a charcoal-grey sleeveless suit vest over the white button down shirt Misaki had tossed towards him, and matching pants. His tie was around his neck—untied, left carelessly. His hair were combed to the side—neatly, but he ruined them by running his hand through them and messing them. He looked at Misaki with a dazzling supermodel smile as if he was in a photo-shoot. Misaki froze, obviously affected by the display of pheromones by her husband. The way she scrunched up her nose at his (yummy) scent and her fake anger did little to hide her fascination and blush.

"Come on, we are going to be late" he winked at her as he twirled his sunglasses around his finger, he took Misaki's hand and led her downstairs. She walked awkwardly, as she happily stared at his broad muscular back (since there was nobody to see her ogling him!).

"We'll be going now" Takumi said to Gerard, who was standing at the porch, although he wasn't ill anymore, he was still weak. A maid was by his side as he gave them a happy smile and a wave. Misaki smiled back and Takumi drove the black Mercedes away.

"Finally away from them" Takumi sighed as he drove in full speed, the windows were down and the wind made his un-knotted tie fly relentlessly. Misaki was silent, almost freaked out, awed and intimidated by the skill, speed and precision with which he drove at the same time. She pressed the button and the glass windows were now up. She ran fingers through her hair, which were now messed up by the wind, in hopes of smoothening them to the soft straight tresses they originally were.

"You shouldn't say that about your family" She chided him, Takumi smiled in her direction, "I don't care, besides, I get to have you for an entire week all to myself" He said with a dark seductive smile and looked in her eyes. True—True, they were going for a small holiday in the country side of England for a week, and Misaki was more than excited, but the way Takumi bluntly put it made her turn red, butterflies invaded her body and chirped happily in her stomach.

"LOOK IN FRONT!" Misaki yelled nervously and looked away, Takumi chuckled "You shouldn't doubt my driving skills" He said cockily as he stepped on the gas and sped forward.

"I'm going to kill you if we lose our train, and I'm also going to kill you if we get a fine ticket!" Misaki growled as she looked at Takumi as if he had grown two heads. He happily dodged the traffic and sped fast without a care in the world. His tie flew happily with the wind.

Now, if this was a typical scene in a romantic comedy movie, Misaki would have laughed at the scene, but as she sat next to her freakishly hot and sexy husband who drove so well it was almost a sin, she prayed silently to all the Gods that they reach the railway station safely.

"WAIT" She yelled again, "Where is our luggage?!" She yelled as she looked back at the empty back seats of their car. _Fuck, the trip is completely ruined now!_ She panicked, "What do we do now?!"

"TAKUMI WALKER! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" she looked at the blond head angrily as the man happily hummed a nursery rhyme as he drove inside the railway station. _We reached, at last_ , Misaki pouted _, but all for nothing,_ she added mentally—sadly.

"Good to know that you still remember my real name" Takumi smiled as he unclasped her seat belt "It's already in the coach, in our private coach, in the train? The luggage?" he laughed when she saw her spacing out.

Misaki visibly calmed down as she grabbed the collar of his shirt violently, "WHY didn't you tell me before! I almost had a panic attack!"

"Cedric took it beforehand" Takumi said dryly, a smile came up on his face with a hint of teasing "I wouldn't let my own wife have a panic attack, would I?"

Misaki got out of the car and slammed the door shut. She walked towards the station in a hurry, not waiting for Takumi to come out of the car "Save the sappiness, we're late! The train departs in one minute!" Misaki yelled back as she turned to see Takumi.

The said man sure took his time as he got out of his car, tie dangling down from his neck. He popped the sunglasses on, to save his eyes from the last of the sunset rays. He ran a hand through his hair and strolled out of the car like a model. The flowers in the gardens bloomed, butterflies roamed around, the sunflowers faced him, a few women died out of awe and appreciation, and some whistled suggestively.

Misaki, clearly disgusted by how he oozed of sex, yelled at him "Move those legs!"

"Sure" Takumi said as he jogged next to her smoothly without breaking a sweat.

They walked hurriedly towards the platform. The train was easily spotted, since it had started moving. Misaki didn't have the time to appreciate the beautiful mahogany, expensive and classy, comfortable and cozy looking train. She freaked out as she started running "I told you so!" she yelled at Usui.

"No sweat" Takumi said as he ran and grabbed onto the entry gate, he took Misaki's hand and ushered her inside as the luxurious train sped up.

Misaki fell on Takumi's chest as they both panted, after so much running. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and looked at Takumi, who still looked beautiful in his state.

"See, we caught the train" He gave her a toothy grin as he pulled Misaki close by the waist.

Misaki huffed and pushed him back " _You_ are the reason why we got late in the first place!" she opened her sling and rummaged through it "Found it" she held up their tickets and walked inside the corridor "Let's find our place"

"Sure" Takumi pouted, feeling abandoned. She didn't even mention how good he drove!

"Wow" Misaki gasped as she walked inside the corridors of the English train. The windows and the carpets were all in shades of maroon, mahogany and crème that complimented the luxurious color theme of the train. She walked until she found the coach number 69, which was reserved for them. Takumi smirked as they stood in front of the door to the private compartment "What a suggestive and fitting number" he snickered. Misaki looked at him quizzically, she didn't know whatever the hell he was talking about "What? The number seems fine to me" she opened the doors.

"I'd love to explain it to you" Takumi winked with a promise seductively. Misaki ignored him and saw a man sitting inside on their seat, "But later" he sighed.

"Cedric" Takumi said with a stoic face, all hints of amusement gone.

"Master, your luggage has been kept in the luggage compartment, the small bag that you requested for is here. I shall take my leave now" He said with a bow. Misaki raised an eyebrow, _how was he going to get off from here?_ She looked at him skeptically, _Well, he is a ninja butler_. She sighed.

Takumi tossed him a set of keys that belonged to their car "Parked in the station" Cedric caught it expertly.

"Have a good trip, Master, Milady" he bowed and left. Misaki opened the compartment door to thank him, but he just disappeared from the corridor. _Some things never change_. "Ninja Butler indeed" she mused.

"Everything you will need is in there" Takumi pointed to a small bag sitting on the attached table. Misaki's eyes widened "So you had prepared everything already"

"Of course" Takumi smiled as he patted her head.

"You're an alien" she sighed in defeat.

"Only for you" he promised.

Misaki looked inside the bag and found everything that she had forgotten to pack, she smiled and placed the bag on the table. The compartment was pretty cozy and cute, with velvet red curtains and two berths with standing space between them. There was a mirror on the wall, large windows which showed the beauty of England and its landscapes. She sighed happily as she sat on the window seat, looking out of the window.

England was beautiful.

She looked out happily like a child does, her eyes lighted up whenever she saw some beautiful flowers, or a small lake. The path travelled in between the forests so the view was pretty splendid. They passed various grasslands, lakes, forests, farmlands, and small towns. Misaki was happy and at peace. She had lifted up the windows and sighed in content as wind caressed her face happily. She folded her legs and brought her knees to her chest, after taking off her sandals. She wore a simple top with jeans.

Comfortable.

She looked out lazily and blinked a few times, sleep was taking over her senses and the wind was sending her in dreamland. She didn't even notice or flinch when Takumi took her in his lap and caressed her back with soothing pats on the back. He kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Misaki was awoken by soft lips on her own, she blinked lazily as she opened her eyes. Takumi smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair "Hi there" he said—his tone soft. The train hummed as it paced forward, and Misaki sat up "Where are we" she asked in her sleepy state.

"We're in the train Misa Chan" he said with a teasing voice. She pouted "Okay"

"Its dinner time for Misa Chan now" Takumi stood up.

"Why did you bring that tie if you didn't want to wear it?" she asked, pointing to a tie lying carelessly on another berth, Takumi chuckled "Because you like it"

"What? I don't" She rubbed her eyes.

"You do, you like it. A. lot." He told her as they exited the compartment and headed towards the dining area.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Misaki said as she hid her blush by walking faster.

"Sure" Takumi smirked as he walked behind her, with his hands in his pants.

"This train is huge" Misaki reveled in the sight as she sat down on a bench. Takumi sat opposite to her as he read the menu card "I agree".

They sat in the dining area which was like a small restaurant. She noticed that the passengers mostly consisted of couples. A few families sat some tables away from them. The duo ate their food in silence, and enjoyed the music the butlers played by the violin.

Misaki walked slowly in the corridor as she looked out of the glass windows at the walls opposite to the compartment doors, the stars twinkled. "It's so beautiful" she murmured.

"Indeed" _You, are_. Takumi smiled.

 _"Ohh!"_

Misaki stilled. She looked at Takumi quizzically, who raised an eyebrow.

" _Right there! Yess!"_ _another moan_

Misaki's face turned red, Takumi smirked.

"Oh my god! Ahh!"

Misaki turned around, and stared at the compartment door in horror. The curtains were pulled and hid pretty much whatever was going on at the other side of the door, but it didn't matter. Because, they had a pretty good idea about what was going on.

"Oh god Oh god Oh god!" _another moan of ecstasy_.

With a red face from embarrassment, she gripped Takumi's wrist and walked fast, she almost ran to their compartment with a look of horror plastered on her face. She closed the door and pulled the curtains and closed the lights and heaved a sigh. Takumi enjoyed the show and finally decided to break the silence with a chuckle.

"Are you scared, Misa?" He was so amused at her frightened face, she was so cute.

"No! I'm just afraid that anyone saw us! It was so weird and who does that in public!?" She said frantically. In a dark compartment, the spark in Takumi's eyes could be seen "Aw, you're so cute" he said cheerily like a girl.

"Aren't you bothered by what you heard?" Misaki's question echoed in the silent compartment. Takumi smirked "Nope, I only enjoy the sounds Misaki makes, they are louder and more beautiful, like music to my ears" he said, and Misaki stilled. She was glad the lights were off and the room was entirely dark which covered her embarrassment well.

"S-Shut up"

"But I'm not lying, you _are_ a screamer" he said with a victorious grin on his face "Makes me so happy"

"…"

"Misa-Chan?"

"…"

"Misa?"

"…"

"Misaki?"

"…"

"You're blushing" He stated as he easily found her in the dark and hugged her "Which is why I love you so much" He murmured in her ear. Misaki calmed down after some time, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"I hate you" she finally spoke as she turned the dimmed lights on. The room was now better lit but not as bright as before.

"Which is why you scream my name so loud every time we—"

 _BAM!_ And she punched him. "Good Night, _Dear Husband_ " she said sweetly with a voice laced with poison and laid down on her berth, the lights were off, and so were Takumi's perverted plans.

"This is not how I imagined we'd spend the night" Takumi murmured as he took the other berth and buried his face in the pillow out of frustration.

 **READ REVIEW FAVORITE FOLLOW**

 **#Smirks**

 **NEXT UPDATE: Chapter TWO "Those small beautiful lively towns"**

 **"I know, in fact, you like it. You like it very much." He told her, as if informing her about her own deepest secrets. He hummed softly as his hand reached the hem of her shirt. She trembled as his hand reached her stomach, exploring the soft skin, with expert fingers that knew exactly where she liked to be touched.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Those small beautiful lively towns**

 **One large order of moe-moe chapter update straight from the oven of Maid Latte! Why? Because you guys are amazing and this story got like 15 reviews in 24hours~!**

 **(I decided to lengthen this AN) Thanks for the review ( LisaXShun, Boldnbright, Amber83, Guest1, Takumisa17, Justabitofademon, myyukkie, Guest2, Guest3, Ishita.d, Naz123, Guest4, Guest5)**

 **myyukkie, Boldnbright, Amber83, Takumisa17, Justabitofademon, Ishita.d, Naz123 My faithful reviewers! I love you guys. A. Lot.**

 **Boldnbright:** _xD Why thanks! And I don't mind. All hail the perverted minds! Stay tuned for more innuendos ;)_

 **BTW, Comment your age in the review section. The starting of this chapter can be considered as Mature Content. If you're not seventeen or above, kindly skip the beginning (I've marked it). I don't want to taint your innocence.**

 **Also, for the Guest5 who reviewed,**

 **Your Question: What's your opinion on the other authors of this archive?**

 **Answer:** _I think they're great, I always follow the archive and read the fanfics being posted here. It's fun to read like a hobby. I always always always check the archive for new updates whenever I'm free, even when I'm not logged in. I think the authors here are doing a great job like other anime archives, and this also improves writing skills. It doesn't matter what you age, field of work, career, job, study subjects are. Writing is an essential part of life, and it can be improved while having fun too!_

 **Thanks for the love! Let's get started with the second chapter of The England Diaries!**

 **Day 1 in Edensberg**

"Rise and Shine, Stupid-Alien" Misaki cooed as she pulled off the velvet red curtains from the windows. She gasped in awe as the early sunlight rays entered the train compartment. Misaki pulled out her phone and bent down to click the pictures of sunrise from the window of the moving train.

She sat cheerfully on her berth as her feet dangled from the seat and looked out, humming a tune. " _England at its finest_ ", she mused.

 _"Boring England at its finest"_ she pouted. This was getting boring for her as the sun went up. Her eyes went to the blond mop of hair that slept peacefully on the berth opposite to her. She had left him to his own devices last night, the poor blond had pouted and prayed, but she didn't budge. Misaki laughed at she remembered Takumi grumbling to himself about being abandoned. She extended her arm towards him. It was time to wake up for Takumi.

He slept peacefully, with his back towards her, facing the dead side of the birth. Misaki tried to move him, but he was sound asleep. He lay on his stomach, with his face buried deep in the pillow. Suddenly Misaki left out, she wanted to see his face. She almost felt bad for pushing him away last night.

"Usui, Wake up"

Takumi Usui slept like a child.

Misaki sighed as she tried to move him, pinch him, but he just wouldn't wake up. _Damn it_. She was feeling irritated now.

"Oi" she said softly as she pushed and pulled his strong arm, which was over the pillow, and other under the pillow. His muscular back was in front of her, obstructing her view. His white shirt was hiding the muscles underneath. She touched his shoulders, softly, out of pure curiosity. He was fast asleep, and he didn't need to know about her little exploration, he _wouldn't_ know about this.

Misaki's face turned red as her fingers danced slowly on the expanse of his back, her fingers traced the curve of his shoulder blades. It felt very hard. Compared to her soft skin, Takumi's were hard and tough. His skin was flawlessly fair, how she envied him. _And loved him_.

"Wake up already" she pouted as she shook him one last time.

"Are you done admiring me from afar, young lady?" He turned his face around with a smirk on her face. The first four buttons of his white button down shirt were left open, revealing his fair and beautifully muscular chest. His hair was a mess, and his smile was fresher than the early morning. His eyes sparkled with amusement as he looked at her. Misaki turned red as she stumbled back on her berth. She was caught. _Poor girl!_

"Wh-What are you talking about?! I was trying to wake you up, Alien!" She looked at him straight in the eyes, trying hard to keep a straight face as she turned red by the second. His eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Yes-Yes, your touches were fairly innocent, I presume?" He raised an eyebrow as he sat up, one hand reached his hair and the mess was pushed back. He yawned and Misaki thought nothing was more seductive than that.

"Of course! I'm not a pervert like you!" She argued and looked away from the show he put on. _Too distracting!_

"Yes, you're a bigger pervert than me" He mused with a naughty look, Misaki snorted "In your dreams, you pervert. Wait—what are you doing?!"

"Takumi get off me!" She wailed as the pervert settled next to her on the small berth which was made for sleeping of one person. Takumi laid down and pulled her on the top "I couldn't sleep well" He pouted.

"Wh-What?! You were so deeply sleeping I had to shake you awake!" She wailed as her cheek was pressed onto his chest and his hand was on top of her head—patting. Misaki placed both of her palms on his chest, to get away, but she was his prisoner now. _Not like she actually minded, she had problems sleeping last night too, not that she would admit._

"I wasn't, I missed you, terribly so" his voice was soft, his confession was made in a low tone that only reached her ears, and how lovely she looked with a face as red as a tomato at the comment!

"I was sleeping next to you" She soothed "And what's with that voice, you idiot?" she spoke next, softer this time.

* **begin***

"You were not in my arms, it's not the same" he complained, like a whiny child who was deprived of his toy "What's wrong with my voice?" his voice reached a new low which she instantly recognized "Does my bedroom voice bother you that much?"

Misaki paled, her heart raced and she buried her face in his chest, that idiot. "S-Shut up" she muttered "It doesn't".

"I know, in fact, you like it. You like it very much." He told her, as if informing her about her own deepest secrets. She fisted his shirt as she tried to find a hiding spot from his piercing eyes. He hummed softly as a hand reached the hem of her shirt. She trembled as his hand reached her stomach, exploring her soft skin softly, with expert touch that knew exactly where she liked to be touched.

"Wh-What are you—"She was cut off "Shh…" he said as he traced her waist with his fingers, causing her to shudder at his touch. Desire was evident, there was no hiding it anymore. Misaki shut her eyes as her toes curled at his touch, she placed her lips on his bare skin and kissed him there. Her hands still fisted his shirt, while she trembled in anticipation. Her heart beat was maddening and she was high—high off his love. His pleasant fingers moved up slowly and reached her back. She bit her lip when her bra was unclasped with a single hand, and she came undone.

But

Nothing happened.

Misaki looked up at him as she opened her eyes. Her gaze landed on his face—a pleased smile was plastered on his damned annoying face as he raised an eyebrow. He had already deciphered her question "Why did you stop?" but he decided that he wanted to hear it from her instead.

"What's wrong, Misaki?" he inquired innocently as Misaki sat up—atop of him, legs on either side. Her palms were placed on his chest to balance herself, let's not forget that the train was moving and she didn't want to fall on the floor.

She bit her lip irritably as she looked at him, with hazy eyes. Her breathing was labored and her heart raced. "Why?" _annoyed, flustered, angry, turned on._

"What?" _amused_.

"Why did you stop, Usui?" She looked away when a fierce blush overcame her.

 _A chuckle_. "Stop doing what? I believe that isn't even my name".

 _A frustrated sigh_. "You just don't unhook a girl's bra and pretend to be doing nothing, Takumi" she said dryly—matter of fact voice that shook his world.

Widened eyes, _lust truly brought out the best in his Misaki_. But before a snide remark could be formulated, his lips were sealed, by her own. Hesitation long gone, replaced by naughty intentions. She pushed him down, and pinned him down. The kiss was demanding, and he found himself giving her exactly what she wanted. His hands snaked inside her shirt and began their work. Tongues danced—a battle of passion and dominance. She won, he let her. After all, she had defeated him years ago. She bit his lower lip, and he gave her a hickey on the neck. They were equals. All revenges taken, all grudges sorted. Misaki smiled as she left his lips, and kissed him on the neck instead, and began trailing down. Takumi let her, of course. He kept her in place using his capable arms, to keep balance while in motion and then they tended to basic primal urges that are as old as time.

 ***end***

"I adore you, Takumi" she said, breathless and completely satisfied. Her fingers circled patterns on his bare chest as she rested, after their "morning exercise". It could be very well said that they had run a marathon. Takumi could only smile—stunned, dumbfounded, and mesmerized.

"I adore you as well, Misaki" he spoke softly as they closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 _The arrangements have been done, you will find him in the small town five miles from the mansion._

 _-Cedric Morris_

 _Thank you Cedric, I am forever indebted to you._

 _-Misaki_

 _Nonsense, Ma'am. Your wish is my command. And Master's happiness is my priority. I shall take my leave now. You won't face any troubles in finding him in the town. He owns a small restaurant which is quite popular among the common folk. It's called "La vie en rose"_

 _-Cedric Morris_

 _Alright._

 _-Misaki_

Misaki hid her iPhone in the pocket of her pants after replying to the text message. Takumi sat next to her, staring out of the car's window—oblivious. She glanced in his direction, he seemed bored. His chin rested on his palm, and he looked at the greenery the town was blessed with.

Edensberg was a small town in the country side of England where Takumi had spent his time in the tender age of five. He resided in the large mansion owned by his grandfather here, which was a small guest house compared to the massive cornucopia that was the Raven Castle. The town was the epitome of beauty, with small lakes and gardens scattered everywhere. She could imagine little Takumi here, reading a thick novel that was too difficult to read for children his age. The journey was silent, she could see Takumi was thinking, remembering his childhood memories. She placed her palm on top of his palm reassuringly. His attention got diverted by the gesture, and he looked at her with a small smile. She smiled back.

"We're here" Takumi's voice broke the silence, Misaki looked out as the car ushered inside the large gates of the beautiful mansion. _This was home_ , Takumi's home. Misaki kissed his cheek softly as if reassuring him that it was okay to remember his childhood memories. He hadn't been here for the last ten years or more. He might have resided in the Raven Castle when he was back in England from Japan, but that place wasn't his home. He would never get accustomed to the life there. This place, however, was his home.

"The last time I was here, I was twelve, or thirteen" Takumi said as he walked inside the mansion hand in hand with Misaki.

"This place is beautiful" she spoke, in awe.

"I know, I can't wait to show you around" he grinned.

"Takumi! You're back!" A merry voice echoed through the beautiful veranda. A middle aged, slightly chubby and fair woman paced towards him. Misaki looked at Takumi in confusion, who was smiling—truly smiling. Misaki's heart warmed in unexplainable ways at that smile always. The woman hugged Takumi fiercely, like a mother does. Takumi merely wrapped his arms around her, and spun her around.

"I believe I am" he grinned.

"You're so grown up, child!" The woman spoke in awe as she touched his arms experimentally, she kissed his jaw "You've matured to become a very handsome man" she cooed.

Misaki saw the warm exchange of greetings and talks between the two and she realized that this woman was closer to Takumi more than his own blood related family. He never even properly smiled in their direction, but the case was the opposite here. She looked at him, he looked happy.

"Martha, I want you to meet someone" he said as he pulled Misaki close, she could only blush and smile—awkwardly at that.

"You're married?!" The woman looked back at Takumi in disbelief, she smiled and hugged him once again "I'm so happy for you, Takumi!"

Martha engulfed Misaki into a hug next, a motherly gesture "I'm so glad to meet you, dear! Finally, my prayers came true and my Takumi found love" she said, a sad frown overcoming her features for a moment only to get replaced by happiness "I'm so glad, Thank you, darling" she said and let go of Misaki. She merely smiled back "I should thank you, for taking care of him when he was a child" Misaki bowed.

"Okay, we can exchange pleasantries later on, I'm hungry" Takumi's voice interrupted them and Martha left Misaki. She grabbed Takumi's hand and ushered him inside. "Come in! I prepared your favorite pie!" she spoke cheerfully. Misaki walked behind the two. She couldn't help but smile, this was the happiest she had seen Takumi in England. She was glad he had someone to take care of him in his childhood, judging by their behavior, Misaki could easily deduce that Martha was the closest person to Takumi.

The mansion was themed in Victorian style, the furniture was ancient and lavish. The mansion wasn't crowded by maids, she noticed. She only saw Martha and a few other people. _The mansion isn't as large and nobody stays here, so that explains the lack of staff here_ , Misaki thought.

"Misaki dear?" Martha cooed. Misaki nodded with a timid smile as she walked towards the two in the large island kitchen which was quite modern. "I'm here" she spoke.

"Come on now, eat up before it turns cold" She chided her like a mother would, and Misaki found herself obeying like a good kid. She felt the need of impressing Takumi's almost mother. She was like her mother-in-law, and she should act appropriately, Misaki thought.

"This is delicious" Misaki sighed as she took a spoonful in her mouth "Now I know where your cooking skills come from" she whispered in Takumi's ear, who regarded her with a carefree chuckle.

"Now, I have some matters to attend to. Takumi, your room has been cleaned, you both should rest and I'll call you back for lunch, okay?" Martha spoke as she got up with a small purse in hand "I'll be going to town" she spoke as she doors "Make yourself at home, you two" she waved.

Misaki slumped in her chair as soon as Martha left, earning another chuckle from Takumi "Tired?"

"A little" she confessed.

"Don't be so hesitant in front of Martha, she won't scold you" he smirked.

Misaki ate another spoonful "It's not that, I just don't want her to dislike me"

"She won't dislike you" he said.

"I just don't want her to think I'm not good enough for her son" she confessed "The same way you didn't want my parents to hate you" she smiled.

Takumi only chuckled "Don't worry so much"

"You never told me about her before" she said next as she got up to clean her plate.

"There wasn't much to tell, she was the housekeeper here when I was brought here. She took care of me when I was a child, the closest thing to a parent I've ever had" he ran a hand through his hair as he looked out of the window to see Martha walking out "She cared for me like a mother would, since she had no children or family to speak of. Her husband had left her. So we both were the same—abandoned, and unwanted" he said with a blank face. Misaki stilled at the words. She felt the sudden need to soothe him, caress him, anything! Her heart twisted painfully in her chest at the thought of a very alone Takumi—abandoned and unwanted.

She walked towards him as he stared out, drowning in his memories, and cupped his cheeks with both of her hands, her eyes were glossy out of unshed tears, he looked in her eyes now that she had turned his face towards here. "You're not alone, unwanted or abandoned" she said, with a broken voice and kissed him on the lips that took him off guard.

"I'm not, anymore" he breathed softly, and she nodded as tears streamed down her face. Oh how sad she felt for what he went through as a child!

"Stop crying, Misa-Chan" he cooed with a smile, patting her head. Misaki laughed "I hate you"

"I love you too" he laughed heartily at the antics of his beautiful girl.

Misaki looked inside what was Takumi's bedroom when he was a child. Martha told her it was exactly the same as how he had left it. She looked around the cozy bedroom, which was Victorian themed, just like the rest of the mansion. The curtains were mahogany and crème, and it certainly didn't look like a child's bedroom. The entire room screamed of Takumi—everything was kept where it belonged, there was no mess to speak of. All clean and collected. There was a study table that faced large windows with a magnificent view of the outside scenery. Miles of land decorated with flowers and trees could be seen. Misaki sat down on the chair and looked out, experimentally, as if she was trying to envision what little Takumi used to see from his bedroom window.

She found a single photo frame sitting on the nightstand of the four post bed, the only photo frame with his picture in the large room. The walls were lavishly decorated with beautiful paintings, but nothing could be seen which had his face, or the face of his parents. She felt overwhelming sadness wash over her as she traced the outline of little Takumi's silhouette. A young Martha stood next to the beautiful child, with a large smile on her face. Misaki smiled, she was thankful to Martha for being there for Takumi when nobody else was.

"I was cute, wasn't I?" Takumi's comic voice echoed through the room as he leaned on the doorframe of the bedroom door. He looked at her with an amused smirk. "You were" Misaki confessed with a laugh.

"Were? Are you saying I'm not cute anymore?" he pouted, like a mere child and Misaki couldn't help but feel that little Takumi still lived inside her husband. She chuckled "You're not"

"Ouch, I'm hurt" he feigned pain like a wounded puppy as he placed a hand over his heart.

"Stupid Alien" she said as she placed the picture back to where it belonged and yawned.

"Sleepy, are we?" he inquired as he sat down next to her on the bed "Come to daddy, Misa-Chan" and he winked.

Misaki backed off with a mortified look on her face "You're not my daddy!" She aimed an accusing index finger in his direction, and he snorted "I'm not your 'father' but I don't mind being your 'daddy' Misa" he hummed in approval as he looked at her from top to bottom with an interested face and whistled appreciatively, obviously liking what he saw.

"Shut up! Pervert" she looked away, trying to ignore his sexual innuendoes and the perverted looks he sent her way.

"Come on, Misaki" he called her out with waving his hands and calling her as if she was a kitty, but the dangerous glint in his eyes spoke otherwise.

"We are not doing 'it' in your childhood bedroom!" She reprimanded him with a stern gaze and laid down on the bed "It's quite soft" she hummed.

"What's wrong with my 'childhood bedroom'" he pouted as he air quoted the words like a child.

"It's an innocent place that holds innocent memories! Don't spoil it with your pervertism, you pervert!" She smacked his back as she sighed into the soft mattress.

"Okay-Okay" he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and laid down next to her "Maybe today I can finally sleep peacefully in this bed" he murmured, mostly to himself. But it didn't go unnoticed by her. She turned around to face him, and pecked his forehead, just like he would—always—to reassure her. "Now sleep, Takumi" her voice rung in his mind as he closed his eyes—content, and happy.

Misaki slipped out of the bed as soon as she woke up, it was evening time. From his sleeping habits she knew quite well that Takumi wouldn't be up until it was dinner time. She glanced at his peaceful sleeping form one last time, placed a quick kiss on his lips, and slipped inside the bathroom to change.

She picked a sundress, something she wouldn't usually wear, and grabbed a matching sling she had brought from home. She grabbed her phone on her way out and slipped out unnoticed.

She walked down the stairs timidly as she wanted to go unnoticed. She didn't want any interruptions in her plan, and she didn't have time to lose.

"Misa dear, going somewhere?" Martha inquired with a cherry voice as she looked at Misaki, who reached at the end of the stairs.

"Um, yes"

"Where to?"

"…"

Misaki fidgeted for a moment, as if trying to decide whether to tell her or not.

"To the town" she said, it was true too, she was going to town.

"Where is Takumi?" She raised an eyebrow as she scrutinized her while peeling apples.

"He's asleep"

"I see, does he know?"

"No" Misaki could swear she saw her eyes narrow distrustfully for a moment, she quickly added "I just wanted to see around, and maybe find a suitable gift for Takumi" It was his birthday in three days after all.

"Oh!" The woman's cherry voice was back, and she gave her a big smile "The town is five miles north, take the black convertible, and call me if you need directions" she waved happily "The shops are good enough for a small town like ours. Nothing as compared to your luxurious cities, but I'm sure you'll find something for him" she carried on "I was thinking of baking a cake for Takumi for his birthday".

Misaki smiled "Can I help?" she didn't mention anything about her cooking skills, or lack thereof.

"Sure, but let's keep it a surprise for him" Martha nodded.

"I agree" Misaki said as she sat next to Martha.

"Which was exactly while I was out in town today, I got all the ingredients to prepare supper!" Martha peeled another apple and placed some slices in a plate and gave it to Misaki "Maybe we can go together in town someday, I'll show you around." she said.

"Thank you" she took an apple and bit it as she listened to the older woman.

"Run along now, you'll be late" Martha patted Misaki's head.

"I'll be back in a jiffy" she promised as she walked out.

Misaki reached town in fifteen minutes, the road was clear and there weren't much vehicles around. She punched in the address Cedric had provided her, the man was indeed a ninja. He had the town mapped out for her in an image he had sent. He was sure a convenient asset. She pulled out her car and parked it a little before the main market started, not wanting to catch too much attention. She locked the car and kept the keys in her purse.

The town was more crowded than what all she had seen from the outskirts. People walked around happily, some with children, some with their loved ones. She looked around the various shops that sold different things like wooden carvings, paintings, pottery, sandals, food items, clothes, the list was long. Regardless to say, the market sold everything a person could require to make a living. She saw a few cafes and restaurants that looked very cozy to her. Now all she had to do was find that one man…

Misaki looked around various shops to search for something along the lines of La vie en rose, but nothing of the sort could be seen. She ran a hand through her small pixie cut hair that now reached her neck, they had grown in the course of time.

"Excuse me!" She stopped a middle aged man, he looked at her with a smile "May I help you, Miss?"

"I'm looking for a café, its name is La vie en rose" She read from her phone, opening the text messages from the inbox.

"I haven't heard such a long name for a café before. Are you sure?" he asked thoughtfully.

"I'm positive"

"Sorry, I do not know" he apologized and went on his way. Misaki walked around in the large market place, looking for La vie en Rose…it was supposed to be a famous café, so why couldn't anyone tell her about it?

"Miss, try our fruit salad!"

"Miss, try our special menu!"

"Try our pancakes!"

"Try our ice cream!"

"Custard!"

"Soufflés!"

"French Toast!"

"Marsh Mallows!"

"Hamburgers!"

"Candy!"

Misaki sighed, the vendors were pissing her off. They presumed her for a wandering tourist and offered her to try on their specials. Every time she would go in and asked around for the café, they all would shrug and say they don't" she sighed as she slurped her cold coffee, this was leading to nowhere!

"Have you heard about a café called La vie en rose?" She asked one last lady with a sigh. The woman smiled "La vie en rose, now that I recall, there was a café with the same name but it was renamed, I don't remember the new name, though"

"Okay, thank you!" Misaki said with a wave and the woman headed off in the opposite direction.

"Ugh" she groaned in defeat as she entered a random gift shop, she wasted three hours only to find out that La vie en rose was renamed, what was she going to do now? She had no way of knowing what the café was named now, even Cedric wouldn't know. She had two days left with no clues. She looked at her wrist watch. It was almost 8pm, she had ignored Takumi's calls. She didn't know what she was going to tell him, or Martha. Speaking of Martha, the lady didn't completely trust her. She didn't want her to hate her.

 _La vie en rose was renamed in recent years, I can't seem to find it._

 _-Misaki_

 _I'm on it, Ma'am. I shall inform you if I find something._

 _-Cedric_

Misaki unlocked her car dejectedly and got inside, placing the small shopping bags she had managed to collect while looking around for the café which was necessary since she didn't want to raise more eyebrows in doubt.

She pulled inside the front gates of the mansion, which looked beautiful in night lights. A furious Takumi stood in the drive way, with his arms crossed and an unreadable expression on his face. Misaki's heart stopped, what was she going to say? She quietly turned off the ignition and took a deep breath. She put on a smile and took out the small shopping gift bags.

"Where have you been?" asked Takumi, as he eyed Misaki.

She never wore sundresses and fashionable hats.

She never liked shopping.

She chuckled nervously as she held three bags in each hand "I was just out, I wanted to look around" she smiled, hoping—hoping! He would buy it.

"You could just have woken me up" he sighed in relief, running a hand through his hair—something he did when stressed or frustrated "I was worried sick" he confessed as he pulled her into an embrace using one hand. Misaki blushed, as her face collided with his chest. _He bought it, thankfully_.

"Since when did you dress up so girly and go shopping?" he raised an eyebrow as he took the bags from her hand, walking inside and ignoring her protests of being capable to hold such small bags.

"I don't know, I just…" she rubbed the back of her head thoughtfully.

"But I like girly Misa too" he smiled, and picked her up with ease, bridal style.

"Put me down! I can walk!" she argued back, but he didn't even flinch.

"Call it my male pride" he smirked as he opened the doors and led them inside.

"You and your male ego" she sighed in defeat. No winning against Usui, is there?

 **READ REVIEW FAVORITE FOLLOW**

 **And tell me what you thought! Who is Misaki searching for?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: La vie en rose**

 **Okay, after one month of technical breakdowns and shitty college life, I somehow managed to be back. I wrote this on 20** **th** **of July…and here August has ended. Sorry, guys…**

 **Thank you so much for voting for me on the 2016 Maid Sama! Fanfiction Awards guys…I won like five awards on it. It was amazing, thank you for the love and support! I will upload a giftfic as soon as I get the chance so do look forward to it!**

 **A.N: WOW! You guys are amazing! I mean, 16 reviews in just 15 hours. WOW. I love you guys! I love reading long reviews! It just makes my day. So I was thinking, let's play a game. The person whose review is the longest on this chapter's review will get a special dedication in the next chapter and I will introduce that person as a character in the next chapter.**

 **So here's what you have to do:**

· _Write a long review, it can contain anything related to Yourself, Maid Sama, This Story, Some other story of mine, an analysis of the current chapter or something that you wanna ask me or talk to me about. Anything! Except spams and unrelated things._

· _Add a pen name at the end of the review. I will use the winner's pen name to name the character (So that you can know that character is you in the chapter)._

· _I don't know the maximum character limit of a review. Maybe it's 3000 characters. In case two or more people win by writing the longest review, I'll select the best one. That'll depend on me. I won't bias, promise. I'll justify my reasons of choosing the best review._

 **Boldnbright: Well I do wanna write a lemon someday, but I'm not sure how it will turn out. I love your reviews girl! They never fail to put a smile on my face.**

 **Dedication: Shout out to my best friend! She turned 20 today! This chapter is dedicated to her, (Since today is her birthday!) Happy Birthday Girl! (20/07/2016) I LOVE YOU**

 **Now, Lets get started. Here's the next update of The England Diaries!**

 **Edensberg, UK**

 _La vie en rose, which translates to Life in Pink, was previously owned by an old lady named Mary. It was remodeled and renamed after a man bought the café from the old lady. They said man is the man we are looking for. I'm assuming that he bought the café to live life peacefully away from the city. He's hiding in plain sight. I was unable to find out the changed name of the café, since the whereabouts and the identity of the café owner are still unknown, but I hope this information would be of some use._

 _-Cedric Morris_

Misaki read the message twice as she ate her breakfast. Takumi sat opposite to her, in the large dining table. Martha smiled pleasantly as she placed another pancake in Takumi's plate.

"I can't eat anymore" said Takumi with a satisfied sigh "I'm stuffed"

"Now-Now, Takumi, eat up already! I made it just for you" Martha cooed as she placed another pancake in Misaki's plate "You too, dear."

"Thanks" Misaki mumbled with a smile, she was stuffed too…

But these pancakes were so good…

 _Sigh._

Misaki poked her pancake with her left hand as she stared at the screen of her phone dejectedly. How was she going to find out the current owner of La vie en rose? She was going to have to sneak out on Takumi again, which she didn't like. It wouldn't be so easy to do that anyway, since Takumi was planning on taking her out today.

"Earth to Misaki? Have you started living on planet pheromones with your alien?" Takumi poked her cheek as he looked at her in fascination, she was deep in thought. He thought she looked very cute.

"Huh?" she looked up, and freaked out with his face so close. She quickly fisted her phone and shoved it inside her pocket.

"Spacing out, are we?" he asked, amused as he picked up his fork, took a small part of the pancake and put it in front of her mouth "You okay?" he asked again, as she ate from the fork.

"I'm fine" she spoke next, and got up to place her plate in the sink.

"Don't worry about it, Miss" a maid interrupted her as she began to wash the dishes while Takumi and Martha ate breakfast together, she smiled at the maid "I can do it"

"I insist, it's my job" the maid spoke and Misaki nodded as she stepped away. She took out her phone and looked at the time, she would have to be really sneaky today.

"We'll be back by lunch, Martha" Takumi said as he stood up next, and placed the dishes in the sink. He smiled in Martha's direction.

"Going somewhere, child?" She asked as she sat on the dining table.

"Just to show Misaki around" Takumi said, with a small smile playing on his lips as he looked in Misa's direction, who was staring strangely at her phone screen.

"Have fun, you two" she said with a happy smile.

"We sure will" replied Takumi.

Misaki gripped her tote as they walked around the small town's market place. Takumi's fingers were intertwined with her own and the other hand gripped her tote in fear. She looked in different directions, pretending to be looking around out of curiosity, but there was nothing much to see—since she had thoroughly seen everything the day before.

"We'll take this" Takumi's voice snapped her out of her reverie and she looked up in confusion. She looked at his face, he was talking to some stall owner.

"What are you buying?" she asked him.

"This" he said and placed a baby pink veil on top of her head. "This matches your dress perfectly" the veil was quiet pretty, with small baby pink roses on the top. He smiled at her and the entire crowd died of moe-ness. Misaki blushed beet red as Takumi walked away from the stall owner like a happy little cat.

"S-Stupid! Don't waste money like that! And this was unnecessary, when will I even wear a veil?! We're already married!" She added the last part with a huge blush covering her lovely face. Now, even her face matched her pink dress.

"Well, it matches your outfit, and I don't see why we can't marry again, and again, and again. I love putting things on you, as long as I. Get. To. Take. Them. Off." he added the last part in a smirking murmur which added more color to the lovely girl's face.

"Y…You bloody pervert!" She huffed and pointed an accusing finger at his damned gorgeous face, he regarded her with a carefree, seductive chuckle. "Only for you"

Misaki's heart beat painfully in her chest as the couple walked along the streets of the beautiful town, with a beautiful man whom she called her husband. This was too good to be true. Meanwhile, a few middle aged women passed them by and looked at the duo with a look of longing on their awestruck faces.

"What a lucky girl" they all sighed and walked away.

Misaki looked around with suspicious eyes as the duo walked around in the town. It might have been possible that she missed some shops the last time.

"You haven't fidgeted so much since the night we got married" Takumi laughed as he patted her head "What's wrong?"

"Wh-What the hell, you pervert! I did not fidget! Not now, not then!" Misaki glared at Takumi, the nerve of this man!

"Okay, okay, Misa-Chan" Takumi chirped as he ran a hand through her small hair.

"Oi Takumi, you know how to speak French, don't you?" Misaki inquired as she looked at his face.

"I did attend college in France, so yes. Why? Do you want me to whisper dirty stuff to you in French?" Takumi deadpanned with an impassive face. Misaki face-palmed as she blushed beet red. "You fucking pervert!"

"Nobody said anything about fucking, Misa-Chan. You've become so naughty…makes me so proud" Takumi sighed dreamily as he kept his hand on her waist while they walked around.

"How did I ever agree to marry a pervert like you?"

"Because you're a bigger pervert than me?"

"You…ugh!" Misaki threw her hands in the air in defeat and walker into a random café.

Misaki walked inside the restaurant and visibly calmed down after she managed to lose Takumi the perverted alien in the crowd. The environment was surprisingly warm and welcoming. Designed in royal reds, creams, and mahogany, the restaurant was themed quite well and Misaki could easily make out that the owner had great taste. The tables were placed in such a way that all of them were adjacent to a window that have an amazing view of the landscapes. There seemed to be a garden outside which was more or less like a dining area as well. There were beautiful pieces of furniture that blended really well with the nature and the natural surroundings. Misaki could swear that the shop didn't look as extraordinary outside as it did on the inside.

But why would an owner make such an exquisite place look shabby on the outside? Misaki went into the open garden to find the owner of the place. A waiter approached her as she sat down. Other people barely noticed her, and were happily enjoying their time.

"What a nice and warm place, the environment really reminds me of maid latte" Misaki smiled to herself. She ordered a coffee as an excuse to look around. She knew Takumi must be worried crazy about her, but she found herself sticking around for some strange reasons.

"Here's your order, enjoy your time" The waiter smiled as he placed the coffee on the table. Misaki stopped looking at the sky and looked at the waiter with a smile "Can I know who the owner of this place is? Your service is really fast. You guys must have a ton of employees here" Misaki smiled, she wanted to meet the owner, who knows? Maybe the owner was just like her old manager Satsuki, selfless and lovable.

"Thank you. I am the only employee here. The owner is the chef and we look after the restaurant ourselves. He must be somewhere here itself" the waiter looked at Misaki, who seemed to be startled after looking at something. He continued to speak, in hopes of getting her attention. "Do you want me to go fetch him for you?"

"Um, that won't be necessary" Misaki pulled out some money from her pockets to pay for the coffee. "Thank you" She said and walked away hurriedly.

Takumi ran a hand through his hair as he looked around, he stood in front of a small restaurant. He gripped his phone as his eyes searched for a woman with neck length raven hair. Where did she disappear to? He was this close to going all stalker-ish on her. But he controlled himself, although one single phone call would get things done, he wanted to remain calm.

The sound of too familiar laughter alerted his senses, Takumi turned around and looked at Misaki, who had a hand on her waist, looking at him with a large smirk on her face. "Looking for something, Mr. Walker?"

"Don't dare to do this again to me" he said in a serious tone as he pulled her into his chest and hugged her. Misaki looked at him with widened eyes, and laughed, "Were you scared? You're such a child!"

"I was this close to losing my mind" he confessed, and patted her head, his face turning into a comical one "Tell me, Misa-Chan, would you have liked to see the entire town covered with my men searching for the love of my life?"

"You shouldn't misuse your power" she elbowed him and walked off.

"Looking for one's wife doesn't come under exploiting one's power, Misa-Chan" Takumi smirked as he walked along.

"Your stalker-ness has gotten worse, I should have just filed a restraining order on you when I had the chance" she laughed.

"Too late for that my lawyer wife" Takumi spoke as he took her hand in his own and led her into an alley.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere where there's only you and me~~" Takumi spoke in his usual sweet tone as they exited the market area. Miles and Miles of grassland stretched before them. It was a beautiful place, away from the busy town life. There were trees and small shrubs along with the lush green grass. The sky was blue and the wind flew softly. Misaki smiled to herself as she took off her sandals and walked barefooted in the soft grass. "I love this"

"And I love you" Takumi smiled.

Misaki laid on her back in the bedroom looking up at the ceiling. She had finally found what she had been looking for. Now all that was left was to meet that person. She knew if she would go straight out to him as herself, he would recognize her and refuse to meet her. And she couldn't manage to fuck this up. She had to find a way to meet him without raising suspicion. She had to formulate a plan as soon as possible.

She would be lying if she said she wasn't surprised. The resemblance was uncanny. If the two of them were made to stand together, she was sure it would be identify who was who. Age didn't seem to affect him at all...He was same as before. Exactly how he looked in the pictures she had seen over the years. Misaki's heart had stopped as soon as she had spotted him, attending to a customer with such a charming smile on. Her heart constricted in her chest. The only question she wanted to ask him was, " _Will you accept me, father?"_

So many years…so much time…She had tried her best to find him. It was hard. It was so hard to find him. All of these years, all this time. Misaki clenched her fist and held it above in the air, her wedding ring sparkled in the dark. She had to do this. Hell _, she would do this!_

"Trust me, you'll be fine, Misa!" A voice cooed through the laptop as Misaki bit her lip nervously. She was currently in the bedroom and Takumi had gone out with Martha, who had taken him out to the church to make him meet her friends from the church circle. Takumi was happy to accompany her and Misaki was more than glad that she wouldn't have to sneak on him. She was currently skype-ing about her plan with Sakura who was quite good in such things, luckily, Shizuko was also with Sakura, so Misaki got the chance to talk with the two girls like old times.

"You'll need a few things, Misaki. I have already sent them. You will soon get them" Shizuko said, matter-of-factly as she tapped her glasses to adjust them. Sakura gleamed in adoration and Misaki's eyes sparkled. Shizuko was currently working with a special force in Japan and was very vague and secretive about her job, Misaki even suspected her to be an intelligence agent.

"Thank you so much, Shizuko. You're a life saver!" Misaki said in admiration.

"You'll find the items at the backyard of the mansion, I had a friend drop them at your place. Go there around midnight. The packet will be delivered by then."

"You're so cool, Shizuko!" came a squealing voice of Sakura from behind.

A knock on the door made Misaki snap out of the talks and whip her head back in horror. "Gotta go guys, call you later!"

"Do your best, Misa!"

"I will!" and with that, she slammed her laptop shut and went to open the door.

"What's my favorite maid upto?" smirked Takumi as he patted Misa's head. She managed to form a small smile, "I was sleeping"

"Without me" Takumi pouted, and before Misaki could retort, he bent down and picked her up bridal style. The look on her face was surely priceless.

"What the hell Takumi! What if someone sees us!" She wailed, her face red, as she tried to get out of his grasp. Takumi hummed a tune happily as he poked her nose. "What if I told you that nobody's home, Misa-Chan?"

"What do you mean nobody's home?!" Misaki blushed when she understood where the things were heading. Butterflies invaded her entire being and she looked away. Takumi made her lie down on the soft mattress of the bed and smiled looking at her.

"It just means that it's you and me. Do you know what it means, Misaki?"

"W-What does it mean?" she looked into his beautiful eyes, mesmerized. Somehow, his eyes made her forget what they were even talking about.

"It means that we are going to talk tonight" He said as he sat down next to her, pulling her into his arms. Misaki almost melted in his chest and the warmth and protection he provided. Takumi almost laughed as he saw her melt, but chose to stay put. After all, cats run away if you move a lot, do they not?

"Talk about what?" She spoke after sometime, resting her head on his chest lovingly, she snuggled close to him and Takumi pulled up the bedcovers.

"About how you've been distant lately. Always sneaking up on me or abandoning me in crowds" Takumi spoke softly in her hair, his voice was a murmur but it still had a worried and a little angry tone laced in it.

Misaki almost had a mini attack as soon as those words left Takumi's mouth. She looked at him after turning around so that they were face to face. "I did not abandon you." She could not manage to get caught. Not when she only had tomorrow to set her plan in action.

"You didn't?"

"Nope" she said as she crossed her arms defiantly. Takumi ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. "I thought that this holiday was supposed to be about spending quality time together?"

"Well it was, only if you didn't make an issue out of everything!" Misaki said, a little angrier this time.

"When did I ever make an issue out of everything, tell me, Misaki?"

"Don't Misaki me, Takumi. Why do you have to be so crazy-overprotective?" and with this, Misaki was done. She got up from the bed and threw the bedcovers and got off the bed. "I thought this holiday was about spending quality time together too, but look! Here we are! Having a stupid couple's fight!"

"Calm down, Misa" Takumi got up and tried to make her stop shouting, but this only made her angry. "Don't baby me, Takumi. I am a grown up and I can go anywhere I want"

"Are you on your period, Misa?" Takumi cooed as he ran a hand through her hair. Maybe that's why she was so cranky tonight. Misaki slapped his arm away from her head. "PMS is not the excuse for everything! God, Takumi!" She slammed the door shut and headed to the guest room. "And don't you dare follow me!"

Takumi stared dumbly at the door that shut on his face. He blinked twice. What the hell just happened? "Ugh" He ran a hand through his hair and limply buried his face in the pillows.

Misaki ran in the corridors as soon as she left the room. She felt really bad about what all conspired a few moments ago. But it had to be done because you have to do some bad things to achieve something good.

She walked slowly towards the backdoor which opened to the backyard. To be more careful, she looked back twice to see if Takumi had followed her. He was too good of a stalker, but now even Misaki had learned a few tricks of her own.

Satisfied that she was alone, she walked in the backyard and searched for a parcel, which was not easy to find since the box was very well camouflaged, damn Shizuko was too good. The entire thing looked like a shrub but when Misa had looked closely after removing a few leaves from it, it turned out to be a cardboard box. Misa sighed as she picked the box and opened it. _Great, this has everything I'll need_! She walked towards the garage with the box and unlocked the car to put it in the car trunk. The car keys were safe with her which meant that nobody would discover it.

"Who's there?!" came a voice that made Misa whip her head towards the sound. She stood behind the car, hiding. The voice definitely belonged to Martha. Misaki sighed, hiding would only make her look bad, and it's not like she did anything wrong. So she got out and showed herself.

"It's just me, Martha" declared Misaki tiredly. She was tired and done for the day already. The only thing she wanted to do right now was go to sleep.

"Misaki? What are you doing here?!" Martha exclaimed, "Where are you coming from?!" the lady asked. Misaki looked at her hands and quickly hid the car keys. She knew it looked bad right now. Martha must be thinking that she sneaked out and just came back from some place. Misaki also knew that she had nothing to prove that she was innocent.

"I was just walking in the garden"

"At midnight?"

"Yes" Misaki looked away and started walking towards the back door where she came from. She hoped this was over now. She didn't want to lie to someone who meant so much to Takumi after all.

"Misaki"

The sound of her name being called made Misa turn her head around and look at Martha. There was something different about her voice, she just couldn't put a finger on it.

"I know what your game is"

Yes, she knew now. It was hateful. "What game?" She couldn't help but notice the hoarseness in her own voice.

"I know that you don't love Takumi. You've only married him for the money, haven't you?"

It was distrustful.

"You're just another gold digger, aren't you? You probably have some lover in the town, don't you? Isn't that why you're always sneaking out on him?!"

And it crushed her heart.

"I am warning you, if you broke his heart, I will make sure you don't leave Edensberg unscarred as well. Day after tomorrow is his birthday and I will not have it spoiled for the likes of you. He is my son and I will do everything in my power to protect him. If you don't straighten yourself till that, I'm going to have a talk with him"

That caused a smile on Misaki's face. She was glad that Takumi had such people in his life who loved and cherished him. But that didn't mean that those words didn't hurt her. She wished that Martha would take back her accusations. Oh how much had she misunderstood Misa… She turned around and wiped her face and tears without being caught. She still had a show to put on, because now she was positive that if Martha found about her plan, she would never support her.

Martha glared at the girl standing in front of her. She was so angry and hurt that Takumi had married the wrong girl. But it wasn't his fault. He just needed love in this fake world, but what did he get? A frigging gold digger. She was going to make sure that this Misaki girl would be soon out of his life. Takumi can easily find someone better for himself. He didn't need some sneaking, lying and cheating wife.

"Hahah!"

The sound of laughter made her narrow her eyes, Martha looked at Misaki, who had a large smirk on her face, so she finally did show her true face!

"So you caught on, huh?! And you think that Takumi will listen to you?! I would like to see you try, Martha! Go tell him, see if he believes you! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to sleep."

Martha's eyes widened as she saw that conceited bitch laugh and walk inside, "Good night, Martha!"

She was surely going to talk to Takumi about this…

Misaki adjusted the platinum blond wig on her hair. Now she had straight, waist length hair and charcoal black eyes. She really wanted to commend Shizuko, she was really amazing, and the best part?! She got her the best fitted wig and outfit. She looked so natural that she would mistake herself for the girl in the mirror. She wore a simple peach colored dress and carried a sling bag.

Last night and the following morning could be considered as one of the worst times she had spent with Takumi. They were not talking to each other ever since. He had tried to talk to her during morning, but Misaki managed to shut him off. She knew he wouldn't bother her the entire day today, but that didn't mean that he wasn't seething with rage.

The most affected was Martha. The poor lady didn't have a role in this but Misaki felt as if she had been dragged in her plan. She had been glaring daggers at Misaki all morning, but Misaki had to play her role of the evil gold digger slut, so she had shushed Takumi and managed to walk out of the house as if she didn't have a care in the world.

She knew she was doing them all wrong, but by tomorrow, everything would be fine. She knew that even if Martha said anything to Takumi, he would not believe her. She trusted Takumi. He knew how much she loved.

Misaki walked hurriedly towards the market place. She would tell everything to Martha later, but right now she had some work to do.

Everything else could wait…

The morning summer breeze caressed his soft, unruly hair as the man drove smoothly towards his destination. Today was a really good day, he smiled looking at nothing in particular; He had a feeling that today would be a different day. His eyes sparkled and he was the epitome of grace and elegance. Even here he dressed his best, something which had become his habit ever since…

The town people greeted him happily and as usual, a few women had tried to flirt with him. But it was nothing out of the ordinary. By now, he was used to all these kind of things, especially when he already had someone special whom he loved.

He had a feeling that she was mad at him though. She wasn't talking much to him these days and he didn't know what to do about it. Maybe if there was a sign, he would act upon it. After all, all he wanted was for her to be happy. And that's exactly why he was here.

He stopped by a flower shop. The store owner was a young lady who seemed a little too pleased by seeing him.

"Hello there! What kind of flowers are you looking for?"

"I'd like 24 stems of white roses"

"Wow, that's really specific, so who are they for?"

"They're for the love of my life" he replied with a fond smile, causing the girl to stop smiling for a moment.

"She must be really lucky"

"Nope, I am too lucky."

"Why only white roses?" the girl handed him the roses.

"Because white has always been her color…And I think that white suits her the best. Well, thank you." he handed her the money and walked away with the roses.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The gift**

 **1.** **mikanlove** _I apologize for replying so late to your review, I did like it very much that you took out the time. Martha's just a caring mother like figure in Takumi's life who wants the best for her kid, so we can't really blame her here, and after how Misaki laughed in her face and behaved like a total h.o.e, I think Martha wouldn't really appreciate Misa any further; Oh and its not Takumi :D you'll see… Maybe its Misaki's father? I don't know xD Kidding, I do know. But I'm evil and I also want you to find out yourself…so yeah. And about Cedric, I believe that he is very loyal to Takumi but he would shut up only if it means that it will be for Takumi's good…And I'm honored to know that you like my stories, thank you. Much love!_

 **2.** **Minniemiss123** _Hi there, girl! I've seen that you always review on my chapters and they put a big grin on my face. I love you for that. I will update A promise of forever soon, promise. (:_

 **3.** **Kimi Ayuzawa** _Hi there, Kimi! You're my favourite, I love all your reviews! They make me feel so accomplished sometimes…which is a huge thing for an Author. Trust me. I love you a lot. And thank you for believing in me, I'm glad you like my writing style, I hope you write a story someday too! And just like you, I've been reading Misaki x Takumi since middle school…now I'm in college…_

 **4.** **Guest** _The trouble is finally going to be over, I think. Since we have max 2 chapters left for this fic._

 **5.** **Justabitofademon** _Hey ya! You ask for action, you'll get action (:_

 **6.** **Ilovetae** _Thanks for the review, I think Martha will trust Misaki once she finds out the real reason behind her behaviour._

 **7.** **Ishita.d** _I must say you're very perceptive XD You almost caught me, oh well (:_

 **8.** **Knight Lynx** _Hey, thanks for telling me how it is spelled, I didn't know that Edinburgh was a city, I actually just made Edensburg up, so yeah, I'm that dumb :P_

 **9.** **AroggantIgnorant045**

 _But why? Disaster?_

 **10.** **Zenyukifan7** _And I have the next chapter for you right here (:_

 **11.** **KKCGg180** _I think we'll find out what Misa is upto in this chappie I just whipped!_

 **12.** **Amber83** _Hey Amber, Long time no see indeed, I apologize for paying attention to this story after a freakin month, don't hate me. Oh and you should definitely participate, not winning doesn't count as losing, so I'll consider your review for the chapter as well!_

 **13.** **Takumisa17** _Here's the next update straight from Maid latte's oven_ _J_

 **I decided that the winner of the last game was** _mikanlove!_ **Congratulations (: The reason why I chose her was the thorough analysis of the chapter and the length of the review. So look out for a character named Mikan which you'll find somewhere in here. Oh and from one of your reviews, mikan, I know how much you like proposals in a fic so… ;D**

Misaki walked on the streets of Edensburg gripping the slim straps of her silver sling bag, she kept running a hand through her fake—now platinum blond, hair. The thin strap of her peach dress accentuated her chest and she was not used to showing much cleavage, but maybe she would have to this time, under a thick layer of camouflage. She decided to give herself a quick look in the mirror before she put her plans into action. She headed to the public restrooms and pretended to be putting on her lipstick again, just like the other girls were. She looked at herself again, feeling more confident now, nobody was going to recognize her like this.

The welcome bells of previously named La vie en rose café rang through the morning air as Misaki strolled in casually. She looked around non-suspiciously, looking for a very familiar yet stranger's head of hair. She decided to go sit in the indoor gardens of the cafe. It was rather peculiar to have an open field café inside a regular café, and kind of magical too, if you asked her. He had indeed done a very good job with the redecoration, the indoor gardens were her favorite, they looked like an untouched piece of nature that was brought from some heavenly place and placed right in the middle of a beautifully themed café. Hell, this was better than any high profile restaurant to which she had visited in different countries during her trips as a lawyer.

It seemed just another regular morning in the town and Misaki was humming her way through her nervousness, she took a glance at the menu card and searched for something that she wanted to order.

"May I take your order for today, Miss?" The waiter came and Misaki recognized him as the same waiter from yesterday, the one and only employee of La vie en rose, she decided to fake British accent without any hints of Japanese accent. "I'd like to make a special request" she executed perfectly and nailed it, since she had been married in a British family, the man nodded in an understanding and was ready to write down the order.

"I'd like a special order of flavored vegetable rice wrapped in a nice—soft omelet, and some wine to go with it, chef's choice," which was basically moe-moe omurice and sake back at home; She kept the menu card away and completed the order with a smile.

"Right away, Miss. Enjoy the music" the waiter spoke and walked away, Misaki was left to her own devices with a soft country music playing in the background. The gardens were indeed beautiful with lots of beautiful vines of flowers and soft grass, the open sky was a sight to behold and soft breeze hummed.

"I will" she mumbled to herself, now all she had to do was look out for that man…

—x—

 _Earlier_ ,

He placed the twenty four stems of beautiful long stemmed roses on the usual place with a smile and looked at the sky.

"You haven't been talking much to me," he ran a hand through his soft hair, the wind starting to blow, caressing his face, he smiled in return, "Until now, I suppose," he continued to speak, "Today our flower lady asked me why I always bought you white roses, I told her that white was always your color, wasn't it? You did look amazingly breathtaking in white, on your wedding day. I still remember when I saw you walk down the aisle. And like white, you could be colored in every color, and yet be unique in your own way. Anyway, I shouldn't be talking much, take care of yourself. I miss you every day, even though I come to see you every single day, life has been hard" he confessed, "Isn't it cruel? Having to sacrifice everything you hold dear? Not that I'm complaining you know, but sometimes I wish this life was over soon" he smiled, she would hate him for talking so negatively, "I can't wait to join you. I hope it happens soon, I've lived enough."

He stood up and walked away, yes, he'd lived enough.

The petals of one of the white roses detached itself from the bud and flew along the warm summer breeze.

—x—

Misaki smiled as soon her order arrived, it looked soft, puffy and smelled great. She was briefly reminded of Takumi's cooking, she couldn't just wait to taste it. The waiter smiled as he set the plate down and Misaki sighed in content looking at the plate of food, she was tempted to yell something along the lines of moe-moe! Much like her over-exuberant ex-manager, but decided against it, British ladies didn't squeal.

One spoonful later, Misaki was floating, the omurice had melted right in her mouth and she was more than positive now. No wonder Takumi was a good cook, and perfect in almost everything he put his mind to. Pfft, talk about genes!

"Aishiteru Mikan-Chan!" Misaki snapped her head as soon as she heard Japanese words being uttered by someone, she looked in front and found a couple, the boy was kneeling down on one knee with a ring in his hand, the girl was crying and clutching her palms in the center of her chest, the Asian couple were a sight to look at, cute if you asked Misaki.

"D—uh, I don't understand what you mean, Shinichi!" she squeaked as she bit back a happy sob. Misaki raised an eyebrow, maybe there was a language barrier, and she almost grinned, so the girl didn't understand Japanese.

"Etto…Mikan-Chan, watashi…" The boy tried once again, he was very determined, and continued his proposal in fluent Japanese, the girl merely sobbed, and her cries got louder—at last, she hid her face with her palms and began to cry. The people around them looked at each other's faces and Misaki stood up and walked towards him, maybe she could translate for them? But her footsteps halted as soon as she saw her 'target' move towards the couple. Seems like the owner was back.

Misaki gripped the hem of her dress, no shit, she couldn't blow this—she needed to stay calm.

"I can help you with this" he spoke to the girl, "What's his name?"

Mikan responded eagerly, "Thank you! It's Shinichi, he isn't very fluent in English since he just moved to England unlike me who has lived in England her whole life despite being a Japanese!" she explained helplessly, the man merely nodded and gave her a smile, which eased Mikan up, "I'll help"

"Oi, Shinichi" he addressed the middle aged boy kneeling in front of him, "Hai?" he replied timidly, his face was red and he had been blushing madly, Misaki walked closer as people gathered around.

"Mikan, now listen close" the owner said, as he listened to Shinichi carefully, Mikan nodded with a blush on her face, and he began translating.

 _"_ _Ever since I have met you, you have changed me for the better._

 _I know I am not the best person for you in this world,_

 _But I hope to be, so that we can grow together,_

 _And face this world head on!_

 _I love you, Mikan-Chan._

 _Will you marry me and make me the happiest man?"_

His thick voice rang through the summer breeze and everyone was dead silent, listening to the proposal, Mikan ran towards Shinichi and gave him a bear hug, "Of course I'll marry you, Shinichi!" the crowds clapped for the newly engaged couple, "Everyone's meal is on us!" The couple yelled happily and everyone began to laugh, Misaki slipped in close and decided to congratulate the couple,

"Congratulations, Mikan-san, Shinichi-kun!" Misaki spoke softly and got a hug in return, soon everyone was back to their own tables and Misaki decided to do the same, she looked around for her 'target' and found nobody. She frowned, she would have to do something.

"Excuse me!" Misaki spoke cherrily as soon as she spotted the waiter carrying some deserts. The man walked towards her and nodded,

"Did you enjoy your meal, Miss?" The man inquired with a polite smile and Misa nodded,

"Yes indeed I did! Which is why you should fetch your chef and I must congratulate him myself!" She grinned victoriously, what better excuse?

She frowned when she saw the waiter go silent, "Well, the chef doesn't usually see people, Miss. My apologies, there's lunch rush and—"

"Don't worry! I'll wait! As long as you want me to" she interjected, "I need to plan a birthday party, so I have to discuss it with him too" she spoke, hoping that it would be enough to coax him, the waiter smiled, and she grinned.

"Of course, feel free to enjoy and explore while I fetch him for you then" he spoke and left,

"I sure will," Misaki grinned.

—x—

Takumi ran a hand through his hair as he debated whether he should pursue Misaki or just stay here and sulk. It was normal for her to get angry but he couldn't help but feel this was something else, he didn't know how to act, what could he do? This was definitely a first in their relationship.

"Takumi, are you listening to me?" Martha's voice cut through his foggy mind and he looked in her direction, "Yes of course, I am."

"I wanted to talk about something" he sensed hesitation in her voice,

"You know you can say anything to me," he reminded her with a gentle smile, he placed the newspapers on the table and took off his spectacles,

"Is something the matter?"

"Well, I don't know if I should say this, it's about Misaki" Martha spoke in a small voice, how was she going to voice out her concerns, she didn't quite know. Takumi tensed at the mention of her name, "Martha…she's a bit different"

"I can see" she said, yes she was different. Not different good, but different bad. Bad for him.

"But you must know that she has the best interests at heart with every decision she makes," he smiled as he scooted over so she could sit as well,

"You're changed, Takumi" Martha told him, Takumi chuckled, maybe Martha was experiencing some kind of complex regarding him now being a married man. He'd read it in a book once, that families often got insecure after their kid got married, about how the woman in his life would change him drastically and he wouldn't love his family anymore.

"I'm still the same, Martha" he told her as he put an arm around her, Martha felt so small today, it seemed like yesterday when she had Takumi in her lap, oh how was she going to persuade him?

"Takumi, kid…" she trailed off, "Are you sure about Misaki?"

"I am positive, mother" he told her and that caused Martha to become teary eyed, she engulfed him in a hug, as motherly tenderness overcame her.

 _She would tell him tomorrow._

—x—

Glancing down at her wrist watch, Misaki came to know that it was quarter to 4pm now, she didn't know when time flew. The waiter walked towards her and she hoped that the man was now ready to see her, she didn't know how she was going to persuade him, her plan went as far as this, but now, she was just going to trust on her instincts. But there was no way on Earth or on any other planet that she was going to walk away empty handed.

"He will see you know" he told her and Misaki nodded, there weren't many people in the café and Misaki straightened up her posture as she waited for him.

He arrived moments later, his spiky hair were set free and his strides were confident, he carried the world in his palm and everyone around him felt it. Misaki's throat went dry as she thought about the resemblance, this was definitely insane.

"Hello, I was informed that you wanted to see me, I'm sorry for making you wait, I'm the owner of this little café, I trust you enjoyed your time?" He asked her as he extended a hand, and Misaki's words were stuck in her mouth, she cleared her throat afterwards and began,

"Yes, It's a pleasure to meet you" she spoke in plain English, and shook his hands, the man merely smirked and that caused Misaki's heart to come up in her throat.

"I must say you have very beautiful and distinguished hair, Miss…?" he smiled in her direction, and she knew that wasn't a simple smile. That was a-'I'm this close to uncovering your game' smile. Misaki maintained her composure and gave him a tight lipped smile, "Thank you, I like to dye them into different shades" she told him, of course, he wouldn't believe her if she said that was her real hair color, he clearly wasn't stupid.

"So, how can I help you?" he asked, cutting right to the chase, this was someone who was a force to be reckoned with, Misaki knew she couldn't play without being chased. "I wanted to congratulate you! I must say you're a very good cook" she praised him, and held her wine glass up, "cheers to that"

"Thank you, I'm honored" he spoke with a smile, "Is that all?"

"No!" she spoke, a bit too fast, she laughed it off, "I mean, I do have something to discuss" she said with a smile.

"That's great," he continued as he sat challengingly, an elbow on the armrest of his chair and palm under his chin, the resemblance was killing her and she felt like smacking his head.

"Yeah, I was wondering if—"she trailed off but he interjected,

"Maybe we can continue this discussion after you take the wig off," he smirked, and Misaki was flabbergasted, "Excuse me?!" "Because your natural hair color is much more beautiful, Misaki. I can see that you went to great lengths to cover your identity, but it was a failed attempt." He crossed his arms and sat back.

Misaki sighed, she should have known that there's no use playing cat and mouse here, she took off the wig and ran a hand through her short raven tresses, "Now let's get talking,"

"If the Walker family sent you, I should warn you—don't get much involved with them, they'll make you and your husband's life miserable." He informed her, and Misaki looked at him incredulously. She sighed as she took off the contacts, her eyes were now pure amber "I'm not their pet, father-in-law." There, she said it. It was the other man's turn to be wide eyed now,

But he was faster than her, a master of facades if you may say, "You're sadly mistaken, Misaki. Your father-in-law is Edward. I was merely a butler in the Raven Castle." He told her with a smile on his face, but Misaki wouldn't hear the end of it.

"You don't have to act in front of me," she smiled, "I know everything, father-in-law."

Yuu didn't say anything,

"I also know that you were present at my wedding,"

No response,

"I also know that you were Patricia-san's true love."

He was tight lipped, looking away,

"I also know that you're Takumi's real father,"

He stilled, widened eyes stared back in her direction and Misaki smiled bitterly,

"And you don't have to pretend that you don't have any linkage to us, there is nobody that would stop you, things have changed, _father_ " she emphasized on the word 'father', he stood up from his seat and looked away,

"You're delusional and mistaken, I must leave." He told her but she was a fighter,

"No! I am not leaving empty handed, and are you kidding me?!" she raised her voice, unintentionally, Yuu looked back at her and raised an eyebrow. Their short exchange had gone from English to straight Japanese, and no one seemed to notice.

"You should look at your son" she spoke, softer this time, "He's an exact copy of you! Except for the emerald eyes that he got from his mother, hell, he's got the same cooking skills as you!" she spoke with a tight throat, glad that the café was empty.

"He is not my son." He declared, "Takumi Walker is a royal by birth and I am not linked to him in any way whatsoever," he spoke again, driving her insane and over the edge, as a result, Misaki slammed her fist into the wooden table, "You damned idiotic alien!" she yelled, and regretted it.

This, caused Yuu to be downright amazed, that Takumi…he really chose a gem, didn't he? He couldn't help but smirk, "A what?" he was clearly astonished and amused, was Patricia watching this from above? After all, he had incorporated an open garden in the café just so that his Patricia wouldn't have any problems looking at him from the sky.

Misaki stuttered, "Ignore that, I apologize" she bowed, "But, you cannot deny this! He looks like you, he has your smile, your features and traits! He is your son! Stop lying to the world for the sake of an old duke! When are you going to man up and accept that Takumi is your own flesh and blood?!" she glared at the man,

"Are you going to deny the one last thing you have which Patricia-san left for you? Are you going to deny your child of the love that he deserved from the both of you!?" Misaki spoke in a small voice, now that clearly caught his attention.

"I can see why Takumi chose you" he spoke, amused, as he sat down and Misaki couldn't help but blush, "Now are you going to listen to me, Alien the senior?!"

"Alien the what?" this cracked Yuu up more than it should have, "Bwahahaha!" he laughed freely, after a long time, and Misaki's heart melted at the sound of that laughter. He continued laughing for at least a minute, much to Misaki's embarrassment, she remembered the day Takumi had laughed on her face once in Maid latte when they had broken the manager's glass window thinking that there was an intruder, Misaki couldn't help but grin.

"Why are you here, Misaki?" Yuu asked her after a good laugh, his face portrayed a sad smile which was heart wrenching to her, "I'm here for Takumi's birthday gift," she informed him, and Yuu was puzzled for a moment,

"How can I help you with that? What is his gift?"

"You" she smiled.

—x—

Misaki walked inside the mansion with a very tired, happy and content expression on her face, she saw Martha looking at her with a stoic face, Misaki flashed her a sweet smile as soon as she walked upstairs towards her bedroom.

She had discarded the wig and the unnecessary drama, but she still wore the peach dress to which she had clearly taken a liking to, she was so happy today, on cloud nine for sure! But that couldn't be helped, she had a large packet in her hands, something she'd purchased for Takumi to wear tomorrow. She was positive that tomorrow was going to be a rollercoaster ride for him. She smiled to herself, eagerly waiting for tomorrow to come.

Not knowing whether she should knock or go inside straight, Misaki waited in front of the bedroom door, not knowing what to do, she took a deep breath, she would have to face Takumi sooner or later anyway, so she decided to walk in.

As expected, Takumi was sitting on the bed, with his back against the wall, he was reading a book. Misaki looked away, she had missed him terribly. She pretended to ignore him, thinking that his eyes were solely on her.

She walked towards the closet and took off her pumps, to place them in the closet. Misaki stepped inside the closet and looked at herself in the large mirror, so he hadn't even bothered to ask where she had been. She frowned, he was very mad at her, she knew. But she had to do that, she couldn't tell Takumi and ruin the surprise, she couldn't tell Martha because she would have persuaded Misaki to give up.

Misaki risked a peek at Takumi's direction, he was busy reading his look; unaffected. Misaki took off the strap of her dress dejectedly, why was he ignoring her? She looked at his reflection in the mirror in front of her and found his eyes right on her, the hair on her body stood up but she didn't break eye contact with him, she stood there—looking at him looking at her. She maintained her gaze and began to take off the other strap from the shoulders. Her hands reached to unzip the chain that was placed on the center of her spine, but his fingers reached her back faster than her own did. She looked at the mirror as Takumi unzipped the dress and dragged the zipper down, his eyes were on her back and Misaki's heart hammered in her chest as his fingers brushed against her skin as he helped her out of the dress.

But as soon as the dress came undone, he moved away, leaving Misaki alone with her loudly beating heart, she saw his retreating back and bit her lip as a tear escaped her eyes, he didn't even give her a single look.

"Don't fucking bite that lip" he told her, his back was still towards her and she didn't know how he knew that she was biting her lip, he sounded hurt, angry, lonely, dangerous, lethal.

Misaki held the dress in its place in the state of being unfastened using her arms, "Don't tell me what to do if you can't look at me while saying it" she retorted, he turned around, a bit too fast, and she found herself being slammed right into the mirror behind her, he held her arms above her head and glared at her, not caring if her dress was almost falling down,

"I said," he repeated, and this time she got to witness the anger in his eyes, "Don't bite that lip, Misaki." He spoke, his throat was hoarse; he had been sulking. She was truly afraid of him right now, a sob escaped her as her heart twisted painfully "Why do you care? When you don't even look at me once!" she looked at him angrily, her eyes were red and tired and tears threatened to fall down, her dress was down, at her waist and she was left with only a black bra on top, but she didn't care.

"I'm looking at you right now" he deadpanned, he looked at her challengingly, "Isn't this what you wanted though? I was here all day when you were out alone, having fun, looking like _that_ with _that_ dress on" he eyed the dress, "Do you know how insane that drove me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" she looked away and mumbled.

"That, milady, is the whole fucking point" he spat, Misaki's throat tightened, this was the angriest she'd seen Takumi.

"I did what you wanted, and I still can't get to fucking put a smile on your face" he said, Misaki interjected,

"I didn't want you to just disregard me completely! How can you be so cold towards me?!"

"Cold towards you?" he laughed, "I've been cold towards you? Me?" he looks at her with a chuckle, "I've been cold towards you?!" he pointed a finger towards himself, "Can't you see how insane it drove me?! I thought we were supposed to spend quality time together, and here you don't even spare me a second glance after coming home late from god knows where,"

"I didn't?! You were the one who was busy reading a fucking book making me feel unwanted. I felt like disappearing the moment I stepped inside! Yes, that's how I feel right now Takumi, unwanted! hated!" and a sob escaped her. Takumi's eyes widened and he let her arms free, Misaki covered her face as she sobbed painfully, her cries only twisted Takumi's guts, his whole being ached with each sobs that escaped her. "Should I leave?" she asked him as she fell to the floor helplessly, her eyes were red and the beautiful peach dress dropped down on the floor with her, Takumi looked at his hands with widened eyes as he looked at Misaki broken down.

She wiped her face with the back of her palm clumsily as hiccups escaped her mouth, "Tell me, if it will make you happy I'll do it right now!" Takumi looked at her with widened eyes, and he sat down next to her, he pulled the dress up from her waist and put on the strap of the dress on her shoulders, "I didn't mean to go that far, I'm sorry" he told her as he gave her a handkerchief from his pockets. "How far did you want to go then?" she asked him, looking straight at him in the eye, tears continued to fall and Takumi was at a loss of words now,

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I was just worried sick, imaging different scenarios in my head—each worse than the last one" he confessed as he zipped her dress up apologetically, Misaki cried again, for reasons unfathomable, "Why do you do this to yourself?" she asked him as she held him by the shoulders and made him fall down on the carpets, since she was sitting on top of him, her tears dropped on his cheeks, "Why do you torture yourself that way, tell me, Takumi! I am fine, I can take care of myself and for god's sake I don't want you to finish yourself off by just worrying about me!" she explained the best way she could,

But then, Takumi surprised her as always by placing a palm over her cheek, "How can I not worry? When you're the only thing I have? Name one thing I have apart from yourself, Misaki. My past, present and future, all are you, how can I not worry?" he asked her softly, and Misaki wiped her tears with the back of her palm, her heart broke at the thought of a lonesome Takumi. She vowed to never make him feel lonely,

Overwhelmed with all the love and affection and her own stupidity, she kissed him as an apology.

"You alien!" she blushed. Takumi laughed as he pulled her closer, "We're definitely a weird couple, Misa" he told her and Misaki laughed in between tears, "Its not my fault that you're so over dramatic! I was only gone for a day!" she punched his arm and made a fake hurt face, "Ouch" he smirked,

"That is definitely the angriest I've seen you though" she confessed with a blush, "It's scary,"

Takumi's grin widened from ear to ear, "Did I scare you, Misa Chan?"

"Shut it, you threw me at a mirror for fuck's sake! Anyone would be scare in front of such a dangerous person!" she turned away, "But you always liked dangerous, didn't you?" he murmured as his finger slid over the zip and unfastened her dress, "I don't!" she protested, Takumi chuckled as he got her rid of the clothing, "You don't, in fact, you love it. You thrive on danger, Misa."

"I don't!"

"I'll prove it to you right now."

—x—

 **Why do I thrive on Takumi's dangerous side so much? I started this so happy and ended up making it dark in the end, oh well! Blame my mood, guys! So, most of the mystery and the thick fog has cleared up now, I hope no confusions remains. Write to me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Happy Birthday, Takumi-kun.**

Takumi cracked an eye open lazily as he covered his other eye with his arm. Sunlight fell directly over his eyes and he searched for the remote that pulled the curtains over sleepily. His hands soon managed to find the rectangular object on the night stand and he closed off the curtains. He turned over and buried his face in the pillow as his other arm searched for Misaki on the spot next to him. He sulked as soon as he touched the empty sheets—and realized that Misaki had gotten up a long time ago.

He sat up moments later and the sheets fell down revealing his toned body. He looked around to search for a shirt, but found none. It seemed that Misaki had even fixed up the room as well. Oh well, she was always the workaholic, even if it meant cleaning.

He went to the bathroom and picked up his toothbrush and looked at himself lazily in the mirror. Today was his twenty eighth birthday, but to him it felt like just another one of the days. Did he want something for his birthday? Not really. He had everything thing he could possibly want at the moment. Well, he did want a daughter someday but Misaki would punch him if he asked her. Takumi grinned as he washed his face.

He opened the glass door of the shower box and got the water running as he took off his pajamas. He had never actually celebrated his birthday. Even as a child, he had no mother or father to celebrate it with him. And the people at the Raven castle considered his birthday as the opposite of a blessing. Although they showered him with gifts and money, it mattered as much to him as it did to them. He'd spent his birthday reading books, until Misaki came along.

He stepped out of the shower and wrapped himself with a towel. The water from his hair dripped over his face. He pushed his hair back as he stepped in the closet and searched for a t-shirt. The bedroom door opened and Misaki stepped inside, she had a pile of clothes which she probably got back from laundry. Her face got red as soon as she saw Takumi, who was almost naked, with his modesty covered with a thin towel.

Takumi smirked as soon as he saw her reaction, Misaki covered her face with the large pile of clothes and acted as if nothing happened, but her actions spoke otherwise. She shakily walked, and stutteringly hummed a tune trying to be normal. Takumi chuckled at her antics as he pushed his hair backwards. She walked towards the closet and awkwardly stood at the doorframe.

"I-I have to put these clothes." She spoke matter-of-factly and Takumi grinned from ear to ear, time to tease Misa-Chan!

"Let me help you with that" He said, with a serious face as he picked up half the clothes from her, and showed off his body with a smirk when he saw just how red her face was.

"Wh-Well, I can do it myself. Get dressed you pervert!" She turned away and shoved the clothes in their designated shelves. Takumi grinned as he tried to catch her attention, "Are these supposed to go on the top shelf, let me put these. Since I'm taller."

"W-well, okay."

Takumi pretended to put the clothes as if the shelf was too high, "I bet you're enjoying the show."

"What show?" She snapped at him as she crossed her arms. He chuckled, "Should I drop the towel too?"

"What the hell!" She screamed as her face turned purple from red. She shoved a t-shirt in his face and got the hell out of the damn stuffy closet. Takumi laughed happily as he put on the clothes.

"But think about it," Takumi said as he stepped out, in a black t-shirt and denims, "It's my birthday, shouldn't I be the one getting strip shows and lap dances?" he tilted his face and looked at her seriously as if he was making a logical point. Misaki gaped at him, "I always _knew_ you were a pervert. But you really have no shame! To think you'd ask you own wife to take you at such places!" Misaki glared at him as she imagined herself taking her own husband to a strip club and paying for a lap dances for him that some whore would—

"But don't we all have _needs_?" he asked her, grinning inside, as he made a serious face. He walked towards her and sat down next to her on the bed.

Misaki gaped at him. The nerve of this man! She looked at him in shock, did he really want to get such a thing from some strange women? And here she thought he loved her!

"I don't think its wrong for a husband to get some things from his favorite maid." He replied, snidely, as he looked at her with a smirk. The realization finally dawned upon Misaki and she was flabbergasted with embarrassment.

"How can you talk about such a thing without any shame or embarrassment? I am never doing such embarrassing things in front of you!"

"So would you do such things in front of someone else? I'm hurt." He made a pained face, as he patted his heart, Misaki laughed.

"You are so dramatic!" she laughed, "I'm not doing such a thing for anyone!"

"Ouch, straight through my heart." He feigned hurt and laid down on the bed with his hand over his heart, "So cruel, as always."

"By the way, umm…" Misaki looked at him as she sat on the edge of the bed. Takumi pulled her on top of him. "What is it?"

"I j-just wh-wanted to s-say…" she stuttered as she tried to balance herself as she hovered over him and tried not to fall into his arms.

"H-Happy Birthday," she smiled as she let go her arms and kissed him on the lips, Takumi smiled as he held her by the waist. Misaki put her hands in his hair and kissed him more. "I love you" she whispered shyly into his ear, it was the most precious moment for Takumi. He turned her over and hovered over her as he supported himself using an arm, "I love you more, and I cannot thank you enough for being in my life." He smiled sincerely, Misaki nodded with a smile, and kissed her forehead.

"So, where's my gift?" Takumi grinned as he let her go. Misaki laughed, "Have some patience, you idiot! I don't know if you'll like it or not though…" she looked at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"Well I think that I'll love anything that you give to me, since Misa-Chan must have put a lot of love and effort in it." Takumi smiled.

Misaki thought about Yuu, how would Takumi react? She just wanted him to meet his own father. She knew he had never known what a parent was or meant, and she just wanted him to be happy. She was so in love with him and he had given her everything, now was her chance to finally be able to do something for him.

"So, it's not a lap dance or a strip show?" Takumi asked teasingly, Misaki laughed, "Totally not!" she got up and checked her phone "Martha is waiting for you downstairs."

"I'll be right down," Takumi said, Misa nodded as she left and disappeared in the hallways to check on the preparations for her plan.

Takumi lurked around in the mansion as he was bored. He spotted Martha in the kitchen which smelled of pie, he smiled as Martha pulled him into a hug, "Happy Birthday my child!" she smiled, Takumi kissed her cheek, "Is that apple pie?"

"Yep! Come on now," She detached herself from Takumi and took out the pie from the oven. Takumi pulled out a chair and sat in the dining room as he waited for Martha.

"Where did all these gifts come from?" Takumi said as he ate a spoonful and looked at a pile of different gift boxes lying next to the dining table. Martha smiled, "They were delivered this morning, some are from your office, and some from Gerard and your Grandfather, the grand duke. They sent their best wishes."

"And yet they couldn't have given me a phone call." Takumi chuckled.

"You know that they want only what's best for you, Ta-ku-mi. Different people have different ways to express their affection. We should just embrace it."

"I am at that point where I do not care about them anymore. I have all what I want and ever need, right with you and Misaki." He smiled, Martha kept silent at the mention of Misaki's name. She didn't understand how Takumi could not see through her deception. Was such a bright child like himself, so blinded by love?

"What do you plan to do today?" Martha changed the subject with a smile.

"I just want to stay home. This place has many memories from my childhood. Do you remember how you used to teach me baking?"

"How can I forget? You gave me the best years of motherhood, Takumi" Martha smiled with a heavy heart, Takumi pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back soothingly. The day was uneventful until he heard Misaki's footsteps in the hallway. He had been reading the letters and birthday cards he received from his co-workers and admirers. Of course, the prince of the Raven Castle very popular among the common folk apart from his workplace, just like always. And Misaki was trying to sneak inside when he saw her. He appeared behind her soundlessly and mouthed a 'boo' into her ear when Misaki felt a chill and screamed in horror.

"You idiot!" she yelled as she calmed her racing heart, Takumi chuckled, "You almost killed me!"

"I really caught you off guard. Hm." Takumi rubbed his imaginary beard thoughtfully, Misaki punched his arm, "When will you grow up!? It doesn't seem like you've gotten one year older to me! To be honest, I still think you're the seventeen year old perverted outer space alien!"

"I'm glad," he smirked "I intend to remain the same forever, because I know Misa-Chan wouldn't even look at me if I got all old and wrinkly" he lifted up his t-shirt halfway and showed her his toned muscular chest, "These are never going away. Don't you worry~" he winked at her as he pulled his shirt down, Misaki's face turned red, and Takumi laughed as he showed her his muscular forearm, "This too."

"Sh-SHUT UP!" She screeched in embarrassment and ran towards the bedroom. Takumi burst into laughter the moment she left and supported himself against the wall as he laughed until he couldn't breathe.

It wasn't until afternoon that Misaki risked getting out of her room, Takumi was currently sleeping under a tree, with his face covered using some random book that he was reading; her heart fluttered as she saw him from her window, and got out.

She knocked Martha's bedroom door and took a deep breath.

"Come on in." Martha's sweet voice came and she was smiling as she knitted a scarf. Her smile vanished the moment Misaki stepped inside, "How can I help you, child?" she asked as politely as she could.

"Um, I need your help, Martha you see…it's Takumi's birthday and I…"

"I am aware." She said as she stopped knitting and motioned for to come inside and sit. Misaki was nervous as hell, but she kept her shoulders straight, and her head high. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her in the eye.

"I need your help, I have thought about a simple dinner at a place nearby. I know you baked him a cake and have planned a lot, but can we move that to that place instead?"

"What's so special about that place?" Martha raised an eyebrow.

"There is something I want him so see…" Misaki bit her lip as she looked down, "Rather, a certain someone that he should meet today." She looked at her in the eyes with an iron resolve, "I will help you in any way I possibly can. I know it's a huge favor to ask, but I really hope you could do this, not for me but for Takumi's sake." Misaki reached out to her and held out her hand, "Please, Martha. I know you think that I'm wrong, but please give me one last chance." Misaki bowed as she let go of her hand, Martha's eyes widened, "I will patiently wait for you downstairs, I want it to be a surprise for him which is why we need to do it when he's asleep." Misaki smiled, "I won't let you down. I promise." Misaki bowed down in respect and left.

A few hours later, Misaki put on a simple knee length black dress and combed her short hair gently to create a simple, modest look. She looked at Takumi, who was lying on the bed with his laptop, "Going somewhere?" He asked her. Misaki smiled and nodded, "No, we are going somewhere." She walked towards him and pulled his arm. Takumi stood up with a raised eyebrow, "Does Misa-Chan have something planned for me?"

"Maybe." Misaki smiled as she pushed him inside the bathroom with a laugh, "Get ready and don't make me wait!"

"Anything for you," he chuckled.

Misaki took out a dark blue shirt for Takumi as she waited for him. He raised an eyebrow at her antics when she started to button up his shirt and looked at him with a lot of love and affection. Just when Takumi was about to ask her what she was upto, she ran a hand through his hair and pushed them back with a loving smile as she buried her face in his chest. Okay, something was definitely up.

"Misaki?" he rubbed her back, Misaki gave him a smile and a kiss on the cheek as she held out his hand and dragged him outside, "Just trust me."

"I already do," he spoke with uneasiness, but followed her regardless. A car waited for them and Cedric was the one driving it. Takumi raised as eyebrow when he got inside, "What are you doing here?"

"Happy Birthday, Takumi-sama." Cedric replied and Misaki placed her hand on his chest as she leaned in on his arm and intertwined her fingers with his own. Since when was Misaki this affectionate? Takumi almost blushed at her behavior, were the roles reversed tonight?

"Where are we headed?" he finally asked, after a lot of uneasiness. Misaki chuckled, "Its just a simple dinner, I found the place a few days ago. I think that you'll really enjoy their food."

"I will?"

"Yep, even though you're very good at cooking and you're very selective, I really think that their chef is a better cook than you. You'll enjoy the food, I promise." Misaki grinned inwardly, of course, his father was definitely a better cook than him, its where he got his cooking skills from!

Takumi looked at her incredulously with jealousy. Did his own wife prefer some other man's cooking more than his own?! "So you'd choose me over some other man?" He asked sulkily, "How can you say it's a man! What if it was a woman? You're so sexist." Misaki rolled her eyes, "Well I—…" Takumi interjected, Misaki grinned "We're here."

"Do you really think that I'm going to like this place?" Takumi looked at the small place awkwardly, it wasn't anything special, it looked more like a rundown coffee stall or something.

"Yep." Misaki said excitedly as she made him walk inside, Takumi decided to let his wife rule over his better judgment, just like every married man does, and followed.

He noted that the shabby coffee shop was actually a fancy restaurant. Why would the owner make the entrance so unappealing? Didn't he want more customers?

"How is it?" Misaki asked as they walked through the indoor sitting area. Takumi looked around silently with his hands inside the pockets of his pants.

"Well I think that outward appearances can be deceiving. Shouldn't judge a book by its cover, the décor is strictly Victorian with a touch of French. The atmosphere is really brightened with those lights and indoor plants." He looked around thoughtfully, "Though I don't fully comprehend why the owner didn't make the entrance better."

"You'll see." Misaki said excitedly as she led him to the gardens that were situated in the middle of the restaurant. The tables were decorated beautifully with candles and small lights under the starry sky. The atmosphere was magical and Martha sat on the large table where the cake she had made was placed.

Takumi looked around, he was actually shocked. Such magnificence, hidden under a façade. This place must have been quite hard to find, he remarked. Such a place in the proper city would be worth millions. He just didn't understand why it was hidden under a layer of camouflage.

"You made it in time!" Martha smiled as Takumi pulled a chair for Misaki and made her sit. He occupied another chair and smiled, "I didn't know about this."

The cake was cut shortly afterwards, Misaki laughed as Takumi purposely put some icing on her nose. Martha kissed his cheek and wished him a happy birthday. This was perfect, according to Takumi.

"Takumi, there is something I want you to have." Martha said as a sad smile covered her features. Misaki looked at her as she took out a velvet box which had a gold necklace with small stars and a moon in the center, she placed the chain in his hands and looked at him with unshed tears, "This belonged to your mother when she was seventeen. Consider this as a birthday wish from your mother, Patricia. I know she's not there with you, but I want you to keep this. She's always looking at you from above." She smiled as a tear escaped and she looked up at the sky. Takumi gave her a smile, "I will always cherish it." Misaki patted Martha's back with a small smile of her own.

Dinner was served shortly afterwards, Misaki looked at her plate gleefully and Takumi just couldn't understand her fascination. "Oi," he nudged Misa under the table and she looked at him, "What?"

"Is it really that good?" he looked at her sulkily as he heard Martha praise the food, "Why didn't I know about this place? I have been living here for years and I never saw it!"

"Oh it's because this place was only recently remodeled, like two years ago." Misaki said, "Isn't the food great?" she looked at Martha and the two praised the cook. Takumi sighed, "Well I might as well taste it and see it for myself."

"Go ahead" Misaki grinned, Takumi nodded as he took a bite.

He fell silent.

It was like he was tasting his own food.

He looked at Misaki questionably. Misaki just smiled as if she knew nothing.

Takumi's face was that of shock and amazement during the time dinner lasted. He was surprised to eat something that tasted just like his own. Misaki hummed and Martha enjoyed her wine. After dinner, Misaki looked at him with a sincere smile. "I have something for you." Takumi placed his hand over her own, "You didn't have to get me anything."

Misaki stood up from the table, and so did everyone else. The garden was empty, except for them and the lights. She looked at Takumi and held out his hand and cupped his cheek, "Look at me."

"Why are you so nervous?" he asked her with a gentle smile. Martha's eyes widened as she saw someone standing behind Takumi. Misaki bit her lip as she took a deep breath, "Because I don't know how you're going to react." Takumi noticed Martha's reaction and was about to turn when Misaki cupped both of cheeks and kissed his forehead. She turned him around and took Martha's hand. "We should be right outside." She murmured but her words fell deaf on Takumi's ears.

Takumi blinked a few times, he saw a man with the same eyes, the same smile, the same frame, the same sense of dressing, the same height in front of him. His eyes widened as soon as he saw his own reflection in a man he had only heard about. He didn't know he looked like him. He didn't know he cooked like him. He didn't know anything.

Yuu smiled as he extended his hand, "Happy Birthday…" He said softly, Takumi closed his eyes when he saw his hand coming towards him. In fear? In nervousness? In shock? He didn't know. The hand landed on his hair, Yuu ruffled Takumi's hair with a smile, "Takumi."

Takumi opened his widened eyes as he looked at that man, he couldn't help but smirk "Did you cook that?"

"Wasn't that hard to tell, eh?" Yuu smiled as he ran a hand through his own hair, Takumi stood there—awestruck, flabbergasted, speechless.

He hadn't even imagined that he would ever get to see his biological father. Yuu, probably after sensing his discomfort, spoke as he extended a handshake "I'm Yuu Hirose."

"I'm Takumi." he spoke, "I thought you were dead?"

Yuu chuckled, Takumi's eyes widened again, the resemblance was really getting to him now. "I wasn't dead."

"Then why did it take you twenty eight years to reach out to me?" Takumi said as he looked up at the sky. Yuu had stilled at his comment, so his boy was as sharp as he had heard. "It wasn't in my hands, I was ordered to stay away."

"Or did you think that I wouldn't survive that long so you just ignored my existence like everyone else?"

Yuu was silent.

He sat down on one of the chairs, as elegant as ever, "I was a mere butler, after Patricia got married, I was ordered to stay away from her as long as I lived. I knew that Edward would keep her happy, and so we separated. We didn't even know that it was love that time, until the time she couldn't bear her loveless marriage…"

"…I was restricted, I wasn't even allowed to lift a finger without permission. I found about her death months later…even about you I—I…" Yuu held his head in his hands.

"I was promised that my child would be given love and everything as long as I removed my existence off the face of England. I only did it for your safety, I was broken—emotionally. Patricia had left without taking me along. I only did what I thought that time was my best option. I know its hard for you to understand."

Takumi looked at Yuu "I don't blame you."

Yuu looked at Takumi, "Shouldn't you hate me for disappearing when you needed me the most? If it weren't for your wife, Misaki. She tracked me down, she searched for me and when she found me, she left me no choice but to show my face. I didn't want to, I probably wanted you to think I'm dead so that you went on with your life without any baggage, but she made me realize that you should know who your father was. Don't ever let her go, even if all the odds are against you. Fight for her, love her."

"I have."

"I know, I was at your wedding."

Takumi looked at him incredulously, "That's how she came to know that I wasn't dead."

"I'm sorry, Takumi." Yuu said after a long silence, "I'm sorry you had a tough childhood, I'm sorry your father isn't what you wanted. I'm sorry I couldn't give you anything as a father. I'm sorry I'm a failure. It's not your fault, you are the only sign of love between me and Patricia. I should have cherished you like I cherished our memories. I wish I could show you how much your mother would have loved you." Yuu covered his hand with his face, "But she's right here with me." He looked up at the sky, "Are you watching, Patricia? Why won't you tell our Takumi how much you love him?" the wind blew and he looked at the stars.

"So that's what the open garden is for?" Takumi smiled as he walked towards Yuu and sat down on the grass, right next to him. "I know I didn't have it like everyone else did. But life doesn't work out that way. I've stopped thinking about such things to be honest." He looked up at Yuu "You did give me your looks and skills in inheritance, so I won't complain." He smirked, Yuu chuckled "You have a big heart."

"She changed me." Takumi said. Yuu got up from his chair and sat down on the grass too "Seems like we have a lot in common, right?"

"Right." They both chuckled.

"I want to know more, about my mother, about you." Takumi confessed. Yuu nodded, "Will you let me in your life?"

"It wouldn't be easy, but I want you to be a part of my life."

Yuu nodded, he smirked as soon as he spotted Misaki along with Martha. Misaki sat down timidly, she had apologized to Martha and told her about everything. The two had made up and were back to being happy.

"Yuu-san. It's nice to meet you." Martha smiled and Yuu bowed his head, "Thank you for taking care of Takumi when I couldn't."

"Isn't this awkward?" Takumi whispered in Misaki's ear, she chuckled, "I know!"

"I can't wait to be alone with you," Takumi murmured in her ear and Misaki turned red. Yuu smirked, "I heard that." Takumi and Misaki were flabbergasted beyond death and Martha chuckled.

"Alien the senior" Misaki murmured, Takumi looked at her incredulously, "What did you just say?"

"Nothing you perverted alien!" Misaki stuck her tongue out and Yuu laughed.

"Seems like you're on teasing terms with my father." Takumi remarked.

"Misaki-Chan~" Yuu sang.

"Can you teach me your desert recipes, Yuu-san?" Martha said, as she began taking notes.

"I got married in the wrong family." Misaki sighed as Takumi played with her hair.

They were going to be just fine.

 **x—x—THE END—x—x**

 **READ || REVIEW || FAVORITE || FOLLOW**

 **Author's mumbling segment:**

 _So that was The England Diaries. How was it? Tell me all about it by writing to me. I was thinking of doing an epilogue, maybe I'll write it later. Happy Birthday to Takumi, 4 and a half months in advance. XD_

 **To answer previous reviews collectively,**

Ishita.d Amber83 mikanlove Minniemiss123 LisaXShun 1993 Takumisa17 ArrowBee violet167 Lety Lee Zenyukifan7 Mikumi KKCGg180 Afe Niel Samara16 Guest

Okay, I'm obviously FLATTERED and on cloud nine, Thank you for so much love and support guys. It means a lot. I'm happy that you enjoyed The England Diaries. I might do an epilogue that will either be Takumi visiting his mother's grave or something hilarious. I'll see to it. I love you all. Stay tuned for more stories. I'm so glad that this story got a good response, even more than Toothache. These two stories are everyone's favorite because they're neither too dark nor two sugar sweet, like other of my stories. Geez, I feel like I need to write something with rainbows and sunshine to cure the mood of my writing. :D Catch you guys soon… I wonder which story I should update next. *Thinking mode* Ciao~!


	6. Chapter 6

**EPILOGUE**

Takumi buttoned up his shirt looking at his reflection in the mirror. Today was their last day in Edensburg. The luggage was packed and ready to go in early morning even though they were leaving in the evening because Misaki was like a pro at packing due to the fact that she was always flying to different places everyday with her job as a diplomat. Speaking of Misaki, Takumi looked in the mirror reflection and caught her staring at him with a blush.

"Its crazy how much you stare at me in a day, Misa-Chan~" Takumi smiled as he tried to lighten the heavy mood. Misaki's eyes widened for a moment, but she didn't hit him like he expected her to. Instead, she handed him the car keys. "Don't be late." She said with a smile.

"I won't." Takumi said, after a pause. This was a huge step for him. A lot had happened in this week and the realization of things was finally sinking him. _This_ was something that he had to do today, because he didn't know if he would get the time to do this again. He looked at Misaki as he cupped her cheek, "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

Misaki nodded, she looked in their reflection in the mirror "I think that this is something you should do without me. I don't want to spoil it for you, you know." She kissed his cheek "I'll see you soon." She told him with a promise, Takumi smiled and nodded.

Yuu looked up at the sky sitting inside the café, he was dressed his best as ever, with a bouquet of flowers like every day. "Are you watching, Patricia?" he wondered out loud as he felt the morning breeze. Today was the day Patricia had kissed him out of the blue. He would never be truly able to forget that day. He could still feel her lips upon his own, the softness of her skin, her scent—it was all still fresh to him. Of course, he had been taken aback by her behavior, but he could never deny how his heart had stopped that moment, she had probably even sensed it too, he thought.

Granted, he was heartbroken about how their story never had a happy ending, but who the hell were the Gods to give their story an end? It had never ended, she was still with him like she had always been. She was right here—in his heart.

"I better stop mulling, shouldn't I?" Yuu smiled, as he turned around, he had sensed Takumi's presence. Even if this was the second time he was meeting his own son, what parent couldn't feel the presence of their own flesh and blood? He was amazed at the fact that Takumi had taken his appearance so well, and was unfazed by him. But what else would he expect from his own son?

"So where are you taking me?" Takumi broke the silence when they were walking, Yuu held the flowers in his arms gently—he didn't want them to be ruined before she even saw.

"To see your mother." He smiled.

Patricia's resting place was unlike her princess status. Takumi had half expected her to be placed in some mini-castle, but he realized that she was pretty normal, unlike the image Takumi had constructed in her mind. She didn't seem like some rich, elegant princess who had random affairs with ever guy she met, she seemed pretty simple to Takumi now—very ordinary.

Yuu placed the flowers and replaced the previous ones, Takumi stood behind—this just might have been the first time he didn't know what to do. This—was pretty strange and foreign to him. No matter how many books he'd go through, no matter how many people he'd observe, he would never be able to get these things. He ran a hand through his hair with a pitiful smile, what should he do?

"It's okay," Yuu had spoken after he finished, he sat on the grass and Takumi stared back at him blankly. "What is ever okay?" he asked as he stared at his mother's grave. "Isn't everything is just plain complicated?"

"You shouldn't try to understand something as simple as this." Yuu said as he folded a single knee and placed his arm on it. Takumi sat down, should he have bowed down? Would it matter?

"Your mother was a simple person, with a clean heart. Kind of crazy too." Yuu chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair "If you tried to understand her, you'd go insane trying to figure out what all went on in her head. But when you stopped trying, she was crystal clear—transparent."

Takumi remained silent, he couldn't understand. Even though he tried his best, this was pretty hard and emotionally taxing on him. One moment he had nothing, the next moment his father appeared and was now telling him stories about his mother. He hadn't known these people—he didn't know them. How could he just take everything in?

"Please stop" Takumi said as he looked at the sky, "I tried to be open minded about this, but I'm sorry, I cannot just accept you with open arms and just listen things about my mother. You're a stranger to me." Takumi finally said what he had been trying to say, there was no way he could even think about accepting this—man, who was an exact copy of him, it wasn't that simple.

"I'm sorry for being inconsiderate, I thought you wanted to hear all these things, truth be told, I have no idea what I should tell you. I know its hard for you, there is no way I can ease your pain." Yuu confessed "I moved back here two years ago because this is where she was, waiting for me. I was finally a free man, I wasn't threatened to be away from you or her anymore. I didn't even know I'd meet you here." He ran a hand through his hair "We are pretty simple people, Takumi, your mother and I. Deep down her crazy antics and restlessness, was a loving woman with a big heart—it wasn't her fault that she had to get married to save the family name. A political and loveless marriage was far from what she would ever settle down for. But sometimes, we do things."

Takumi traced the stone on which his mother's name was engraved, "Don't you feel bad that she left you?" Takumi thought about Misaki, he would have been torn if she ever left him. He didn't understand how this man was able to live by everyday if he so openly admits to loving Patricia.

"Of course I did, but she had always been with me. It's about perspective. If she's dead today, a huge part of me died with her as well. Our love was different, she would have hated me if I had fallen after her death. She wanted me to go on, and I did."

"I hope someday I would be able to understand you, but its not possible for me to do so right now." Takumi said, his eyes were fixed on the grave, his throat was tight and he just couldn't look anywhere else.

"Go on with your life, me and Patricia will be right here." Yuu said as he patted his head. Takumi's eyes widened at the gesture. "I hope one day we can accept each other."

"I hope so too." Takumi silently said, Yuu gave him a smile of his own. The wind blew strongly and the leaves fell on Patricia's grave. The two sat there silently, watching the sky, and amidst it all, a tear had managed to escape Takumi's eyes as the wind tried to console his broken heart.

 **x—x—x—x**

 **The next year, December**

The weather was pleasantly cold, the snow fell from the sky and the Ayuzawa household was brimming with happiness, hot cocoa, and good food. Everyone sat down on the large kotatsu table, under the warm blankets. Shintani and Suzuna had dropped by yesterday, Takumi and Misaki had reached today morning. Of course, Minako and Sakuya were overjoyed but there was another reason to be happy, Misaki had sent an invitation to Takumi's father as well. She had told her family all about him and they were more than happy to finally meet the father of their lovely son-in-law.

"As slow as ever, sanshita-kun~" Takumi teased Shintani Hinata, as always, as they ate. Minako's two 'sons' were currently competing about some stupid thing, again. Suzuna clapped as she cheered the both of them on. Sakuya took out food for everyone from the hot pot and Minako looked at everyone with a dreamy laugh.

"Ohoho~~~ I am so happy today" she remarked as she looked at everyone happily. Sakuya passed some sake to Yuu Hirose, it seemed as if the two had bonded well.

"Loser." Takumi smirked as he beat Hinata on another card game. Shintani puffed his face, "You cheated, didn't you!"

"Sounds like something a loser would say~" Takumi sipped his water casually, Yuu blinked looking at them, "Minako-san, do they always fight like this?"

"I'm afraid it has become like a tradition. Ohohoho!" Minako laughed.

Yuu smirked as he sipped his sake "I apologize, he probably got this competitive streak from his mother."

"I saw Patricia-san's pictures, she was a beautiful woman." Suzuna spoke next, Yuu nodded "Indeed she was."

"I just can't get over the fact that Yuu-san can cook better than me." Sakuya mumbled in a corner as he tasted the miso soup again and again.

"I can't get over the fact how much Takumi inherited from Yuu-san." Shintani remarked in between the game and Takumi smirked victoriously, "I win, again."

"That's because you keep cheating!"

"I don't you're just slow~"

"Oh really?!"

"As dense as ever, insignificant brother-in law~"

"You guys" Misaki's eye twitched as she brought the Christmas cake and looked at everyone in the living room. She glared at the two threateningly, as they subsided. Suzuna chuckled darkly "Demon prez onee-chan."

"Let's see if you can beat me at this game!" Shintani yelled as he pulled out a large bowl of dumplings victoriously, he was confident he was going to win this. "The one who can eat the most in a minute wins!"

"Didn't see you'd stoop to food to win" Takumi deadpanned, Suzuna set up the stop watch and Minako cheered them on. Yuu and Sakuya talked about cooking since they were both chefs, Misaki's sweat dropped.

A minute later, Takumi's eye twitched as he looked at Shintani with his face stuffed by so many dumplings and he yelled with his full mouth, "HA! Take that! I win!"

"A thousand to one." Takumi clapped his hands awkwardly, his face turned from defeated to evil smirk, "Seems like the only game you'd win to me is one which does not involve having a brain." He chuckled, Shintani downed the dumplings and sipped water. "Well, you still lost!" he said with a pointy nose, of course he was going to rub it in Takumi's face till the next Christmas!

Misaki cracked her knuckles as a purple aura surrounded her and her hair started flowing in a demonic aura. Her eyes turned red and the room's temperature dropped down "I told you both to be respectful to each other, didn't I?" She held the both fully grown up men by the collars and the next thing they knew, Takumi and Shintani were sitting outside on the road with their legs crossed "Sit here and reflect on what you've done!" She yelled and closed the doors with a thud.

"The snow is wet you knowww…" Shintani moaned, Takumi sighed as he crossed his arms, "I'm glad you realized this, I'm starting to think your brain is made up of bread crumbs." The two grown up men sat in the snow with frozen butts.

Meanwhile, Misaki sat inside as she happily ate her dumplings with the miso soup.

Yuu's sweat dropped, "Is she always this, you know, scary?"

"Sis was called the demon president at school." Suzuna spoke fondly, Minako laughed.

"The food is really good."

"We both made it." Yuu and Sakuya spoke with a smile, Misaki nodded thankfully, "And here I can't even boil an egg." Everyone laughed.

"So how is your health, Suzuna?" Misaki inquired as Suzuna blushed, she was six months pregnant after all.

"I'm doing fine, Shintani helps a lot at home." Suzuna smiled.

"Congratulations, I got these for you." Yuu handed her a box of chocolates, "I made them."

"Thank you." Suzuna bowed with a smile. It was Minako's turn to get over dramatic, "Ne, I cannot wait to be a grandmother, I even made onesies and sweaters for the baby."

"That's right, we're going to be grandparents~!" Sakuya raised his thumb as he put his arms around Yuu and Minako, Misaki laughed.

But her laughter was short lived.

"Speaking of grandchildren…" the three old people in the house looked at Misaki with round eyes, Misaki's sweat dropped, her heart stopped and her face turned purple. She held her breath as she waited for the comment to come.

"I wonder when Misaki-chan is going to give us the good news." There. The bomb was dropped. Misaki stood up as she laughed nervously, "HAHAHA! You guys are funny! Look! It's almost Christmas! I better bring those two inside before they freeze out. HAHAHAAHAA!" She squatted away, and everyone's sweat dropped. Suzuna laughed, "Keep your attention towards me till sis gets pregnant."

Now that everyone was sitting in the living room, near the Christmas tree. The atmosphere was normal instead of being weird and awkward. Misaki had allowed them both to get inside, needless to say, Shintani had ran for his life the moment he got the chance. Takumi, on the other hand, walked towards Misaki and stood right next to her with a pleased grin under his stoic face.

"What are you smirking about?" Misaki asked dryly as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh Misa-Chan, look up, we're standing under a mistletoe. Do you know what he means?" Takumi smirked as he closed the front door and trapped Misa by putting his arms on either side of her. Misaki looked at him, "A-Are you stupid?! Do you want everyone to s-ss-ee?!

"Everyone's inside." Takumi hummed as he kissed her on the lips. He held her head gently and kissed her fully on the first until she responded. Misaki blushed red when Takumi patted her head, "Merry Christmas, baby." He smirked.

"Wh-What did you just call me!" She blushed and looked away, "M-Merry Christ-mas."

"Let's go inside, don't want to make everyone suspicious." Takumi grinned and Misaki face-palmed. "You pervert!"

"You tasted of cinnamon, my favorite." He remarked as they walked in the living room. Misaki was red in embarrassment, everyone looked up when they sat on the sofa with everyone else, "What took you both so long?" Yuu smirked with a knowing smirk. Misaki's sweat dropped and Takumi was shocked and embarrassed.

"Anyway, Takumi-kun. We were talking about how you both should..." Minako sang and Misaki turned purple as a shiver ran through her entire being.

"MOM!" She screeched but Minako was unfazed, "…Start a family together."

"I agree, I want more grandchildren" Sakuya moaned, Takumi mentally thought about the similarities between Sakuya and Shintani.

"I wouldn't mind either."

"I wanna be an aunt too." Suzuna snidely remarked.

"I wouldn't mind being an uncle either, our kids could go on play dates."

"You, could still go on play dates and tea parties." Takumi smiked and Shintani glared at him hatefully.

Meanwhile, Misaki's eyes rounded into saucers and everything was spinning.

"Doesn't seem like such a bad idea." Takumi said thoughtfully, "We wouldn't want to disappoint anybody, right Mi-sa-ki?" he looked at her with a knowing smirk which hid his perverted smile. Misaki's sweat dropped.

"Let's make a baby tonight~" Takumi whispered in her ear and Misaki's world went upside down. She was beyond flabbergasted.

"But I think you all will have to wait, I don't think we're ready yet." Takumi smiled as he pulled Misaki closer by wrapping an arm around her.

"I think you should start a family when you are ready." Sakuya spoke, ad this was the most mature thing he had said the entire year.

Minako and Yuu nodded in agreement. They wanted the two to be comfortable first, Misaki was busy and it was no secret that being a mother would be hard for her.

"I was kidding, let's do make a baby tonight." Takumi whispered in her ear and Misaki almost fainted in embarrassment. Everyone laughed with knowing smiles of their own.

"Merry Christmas guys." Misaki said dizzily when it was midnight, she still was in shock about what all happened earlier. Her stomach churned as she thought about it while everyone sang the Christmas song and exchanged gifts. Takumi kissed her hair as he handed her a velvet box, "Merry Christmas, I was kidding."

"I know." Misaki smiled uneasily. "I'll be back." And she ran to another room. Takumi exchanged gifts with everyone in the meantime as he waited for her to come back.

After ten minutes, Misaki was back. Suzuna was pouring hot chocolate for everyone and Shintani helped distributing them.

"I'm back." Misaki said uneasily, she sat down next to Takumi, who pulled her into his arms. "Don't be weird, our parents are here!" She said as she pushed him away. Takumi chuckled, "They don't care. Anyway, did you like what I got you?"

"Sorry I didn't open it yet." Misaki took the box and opened it. It was a diamond chain with a heart in the middle, Misaki's eyes widened. It was just like the one she had gotten in high school. "This is beautiful."

"I'm glad you liked it."

Misaki punched his arm afterwards, "This must have been pretty expensive, you idiot!"

"As cruel as ever~" Takumi sang as everyone laughed.

"Where's my present?" he asked. Misaki's sweat dropped as she pulled out a thin covered gift that looked like an envelope.

"I got you this." She handed him the envelope and looked away, "Okay, I want some hot chocolate. Hahah!" She awkwardly smiled as she tried to change the subject, she was nervous as fuck but everyone seemed to be glued to the 'gift' she'd gotten him.

"Come on guys? Don't ignore me. Heh heh hee." Misaki smiled awkwardly as everyone's face was unreadable. She turned around and looked at Takumi, who was frozen with his mouth open.

"You're pregnant." He said and it was everyone else's turn to drop their jaws. The entire house rejoiced as Misaki laughed awkwardly, "I guess." Takumi tossed the pregnancy report away which was wrapped as the 'gift', he pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the lips. "Thank you so much." He smiled with a blush and Misaki nodded with teary eyes.

"Today is indeed a miracle." Minako remarked, Sakuya stood up "I need to prepare to be a grandfather of two! Come on Yuu!" He rejoiced and everyone laughed.

Meanwhile, Suzuna laughed darkly, "Congratulations and welcome to the club sis, I hope you like morning sickness, having weird fetishes and mood swings. Oh and let's not forget sex deprivation, because your husband is going to be too freaked out to touch you for the next nine months thinking that it will hurt you and the baby. Hohoho, I will get you a vibrator, don't worry, we're in this together. Hahahahah! And forget about sleep, you're never getting it again." Suzuna finished her monologue as she calmly sipped her cocoa with a stoic face while everyone's face was frozen. Takumi's sweat dropped and Misaki had dropped. Shintani choked on his food.

What a Happy Christmas it was!

"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year~ ho~ho~ho." Yuu said in a bland voice.

 **THE END**

 **Author's babbling corner:**

So that's it for the epilogue of The England Diaries. Did you like it? Because I was laughing hysterically during the second half of this story! A very Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to everyone (: Much love~!

 **Finally, to address the reviews:**

 _KKCGg180_ _chapter 5 . Dec 10_

 _Aw, I'm so happy that everything worked out. Great chapter and fanfic in general. Please write an epilogue_

 **Hello there! I'm glad you liked the ending, Thank you! Hope you enjoyed the epilogue (:**

 _Takumisa17_ _chapter 5 . Dec 10_

 _So cute! This story is certainly one of my favourites~~_

 **I'm honoured (:**

 _ArrowBee_ _chapter 5 . Dec 10_

 _Gyahh~ This fic was beautiful from start to finish. With just five chapters, you got a range of genres, and managed to elicit pretty much all possible responses from me XD From romance to drama to action to comedy and more; it was all there, and they were all just right.  
This was a really great chapter, and I'm glad that  
1) Takumi accepted his father and they'll fix their relationship  
2) Martha came to understand Misaki's reasons for her actions  
3) Everything ended on a happy note. :) I'm not against sad endings, but it's all just fitting in this story, and honestly, I don't think that there could've been a better ending than what you have.  
I found it really cute how Yuu is basically Takumi, haha, when he heard his son going "I can't wait to be alone with you" to Misaki, that was soo hilarious! Him smirking about that lololol they're so alike! And Takumi tasting his dad's cooking for the first time, that melted my heart. He was just so so shocked about tasting 'his own cooking' and that was too precious for me.  
That fluffy TakuMisa moment was so moe and cute! Especially when Takumi lifted his shirt up and said "I intend to remain the same forever, because I know Misa-chan wouldn't even look at me if I got all old and wrinkly." Hah, I can imagine that actually happening XD  
I love your English and your character description. I would say that there isn't much to say about your writing style, because everything's pretty much right as they are. Also, I liked Martha's character a lot because she really does care for Takumi, and their little 'mother-and-son' moment was really beautiful too. Gah, this fic has all the elements that we readers crave for!  
Good job on this, Miss Kirei! I really enjoyed it (I know, I'm too repetitive)! Sad that the England Diaries has ended, but I am really satisfied with the ending. I know that you have more in store for us, so that's okay. ;) Well, I'm looking forward to your next work, and hopefully, I can write fics as good as yours someday! /~_

 **Dang, Miss B! You're one of my favorite reviewers, cuz you know, I love long reviews. I'm GLAD that you like me this much, I'm honored. And about Yuuuu, he's just so…! He's just an older Takumi. I loved his character. Thank you for the incredible love and support. I'm glad that you like my style. (: And your last line really melted me…I was like, dang am I that good? XD Much love!**

 _Samara16_ _chapter 5 . Dec 10_

 _The father-son reunion was emotional. You've done an amazing job. Truly this story was superb. Looking forward for the epilogue. :D_

 **Thank you! Lol, I hope you liked the epilogue.**

 _BluberryRose_ _chapter 5 . Dec 10_

 _Yay! Thank you so much fro doing this chapter, Rose. You know you're talented, right? Right. You better know that. Because your description was just exactly accurate. Neither too dark nor too sugary sweet. :) This story was so fantastic. Everything was just so wonderful. You know, there was just so much detail and thought into this simple little story, I thought there was like 15 chapters in it or something. That's why I was extremely shocked when I saw it only had 5 FUCKING CHAPTERS. How you do this?! XD  
An epilogue? That could be amazing. I woud prefer you do "something hilarious". We have a niceending where everyone's happy, yada yada. We wouldn't want to ruin that with a sad visit to the grave, right? I honesty don't know. Its your choice. I'll be completely satisfied whether you do an epilogue or not. :)  
Mwuah! Kisses and roses from Kyra_

 **Hey girl! I love you so much, your review was like cinnamon on a desert. I love cinnamon XD Anyway, I'm really glad you liked it (: I couldn't figure if I should do hilarious or fluff or grave scene. So I did them all. :D I guess that's how I am.**

 _LisaXShun_ _chapter 5 . 21h ago_

 _This story ended in the most beautiful,lovely and cute way..Ahh!A complete family ... I wanna be a part of the Alien family.. lol XD Good work.. wait what? who am I joking to? ... this is one of the most cutest,loveliest fan fiction on this website.. love you!_

 **Thank you for so much love and support! I love you for the praises : D**

 _Padfoot Starfyre_ _chapter 5 . 16h ago_

 _That was the perfect ending. So sweet._

 **I'm glad you liked it (:**

 _Minniemiss123_ _chapter 5 . 10h ago_

 _U did it! England diaries is completed! Even if m flattered of see that you acknowledgedo me whenever u could! I m just sooooo happy:)) thank u sooooo much!  
Now as for the story...well of course the plot was amazing and I had a really fun reading it. U know MissKieri...u r one of my favourite writer in this archive nd I m happy that I could become a spectator of ur stories. A fan actually. Anyways I have been babbling :P . Ok wt i really want to say that , though the chapter was amazing,...but it somehow lacked something...wt u felt was that it lacked expressions, and emotions. I mean takumi didn't appear to be in shock enough after meeting his father for first time and all...and this is not only on this story that I noticed it but in APOF and MFUH too. I don't know...maybe it was becuz of ur busy schedule r wt but it somehow lacked that MissKieri touch to it. I would have preferred this chapter time be split into 2 chapters...one when he meet him and the other after meeting...u know wt I mean... But otherwise it was awesome! I loved that last line specially..."I got married in the wrong family..." that one. That was hilarious! And please do write the epilogue u r planning to do.  
I hope that u would take it in positive way...I meant not harm, just wanted to view my thought. I love u.  
Wish to see u soon :)))_

 **Hey there Minnie! Thank you so much for so much love! I love you too! And I'm sorry if you felt like it didn't have my touch, but you're right. I've been busy as hell, I've been sick as hell too. I lot happened. But I hope you liked this chapter (:**

 _Afe Niel_ _chapter 5 . 7h ago_

 _Why u're welcome miss.. i adore ur stories sooo much!  
Thanks for the happy ending, i love it!_

 _yeah,catch u soon on ur next stories~  
*panda hug for u*_

 **OH GOSH ##HUGS BACK Thank you so so much!**

 _Candy2045_ _chapter 5 . 2h ago_

 _Wow it was good and yeah u need to write something with rainbows and sunshine.:D  
And i would love to read an epilouge.:)_

 **Hey there! How was the epilogue? I hope you liked it (;**

 **x—x—x—x**

 **This is all for today guys, Miss K is out! I'mma watch The Ellen Show now (:**

 **See ya!**


End file.
